


Deviant On Arrival

by Lupo (LupoLight)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Android Cat Doa, Deviation Fic, Dumb Ways To Deviate, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, First five chapters are in Doa's POV, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, How Do I Tag, M/M, Machine Upgraded Connor | RK900, Pre-Deviancy, RK900 is thirsty as fuck, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/pseuds/Lupo
Summary: Doa has been with her human[Gavin] for years now, and through deviancy and revolution, she has rather enjoyed her human's company. Sure, she has to keep him in line every now and then, make life a living hell for the humans she doesn't approve of, but it's been a comfortable life full of treats and love. Rarely did anyone like her show up, and never did anyone stay for more than a night.So who's this android, and did her human just move him in? Curiosity killed the cat, but Gavin wouldn't let her die that easily. Maybe he's a new friend.-RK900 expected a lot of things when Detective Reed opened his home to him. A deviant android cat on a war path to deviate him and Gavin's own attempts- was not one of them.
Relationships: (Attempted) - Relationship, Captain Allen/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 138
Kudos: 391





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to KianRai_Delcam for beta'ing for me! Please, go read their works(especially the newest one- so much good whump).
> 
> The promised Doa fic in which the majority of it is in the POV of a cat! A cat with an attitude problem from hell but still.
> 
> This will update weekly!

“Yeah yeah yeah, I got it the first time, tincan. Listen, if you’re gonna stay here, you need to stop prying into so much shit.”

“Detective Reed, may I remind you that you invited me here?”

“Yeah, and don’t make me regret it!”

There was a soft shift of metal and louder clicks as the door unlocked, pushing open the second after. Slinking down from her spot on the windowsill, a cat mewled, demanding attention from her owner.

“Oh shit- ok- RK chill right there for a moment.”

“I don’t see what lowering my temperature would-”

“ _ Shut up, _ ” Gavin hissed to the android before turning to her, kneeling down on one knee and holding his hands out. “Hey Doa girl, who’s my pretty little sweetheart?” Doa, the silver tabby  _ android _ cat, knew he was referencing her. Deviancy allowed her mind freedom, some things still escaping it but things like this, like being ‘ _ pretty _ ’ and a ‘ _ sweetheart _ ’, still registered as affection.

She walked right into his arms, being picked up easily. Gavin always petted from the start of the missing skin around her left eye and down her head. At one point, there was guilt, but now there was only pure love and she felt lucky to have an owner as attentive as hers. “This is Doa.”

The stranger however unnerved her. He stood like a wall, unmoving and lifeless. He smelled of thirium and Gavin, and he didn’t have an emotional scent she could pick up on. He didn’t have emotions at all, she realized, as she batted her eyes and did everything she could to be cute in her owner’s arms. “You own an android cat.” His voice was even, flat and Doa felt bad for him.

“Yeah- Doa- dead on arrival. I thought it was pretty fitting for how I found her, all banged up. Repaired her myself, first time I had done so to a live android. And now she’s my princess.” Gavin sat her down, her mismatched back legs hitting the black leather couch first. One back leg was just her chassis, too much scarring for the skin to lay back on. 

“I didn’t think you were the type to own an android.” There was a glare, a prickle of anger in her owner’s scent, and she moved to the top of the couch.

“I’m not. Doa’s a deviant- if she ever wants to leave, she knows how to nudge the window up and get out through the fire escape. I made sure of that.”

“You taught your android cat how to leave if it wants to?  _ Why? _ ” Doa saw the yellow LED on the new guy, his ice blue eyes furrowing just a bit and focusing on her. Her own mismatched yellow and green stared right back.

“Because no one should be trapped, RK. I- I don’t like the idea of trapping her.” There was pain now in her human’s voice, and she mewled loudly, trying to get his attention. It worked and he reached over to pet her. “Anyways- there’s also Bastard. He was just a stray kitten I got from a case, but he doesn’t like new people. Don’t piss Doa off and you’ll be fine.”

Gavin moved away again and walked towards the spare bedroom. “Over here is your room now, RK. Lemme know if I need to add anything to it-”

“I don’t require any personal belongings, but thank you for the consideration.” Gavin huffed and went to the kitchen.

“Whatever then. Feel free to do whatever’s comfortable, if you sit down, Doa’s likely to try and get attention from you.” She watched the newcomer, his LED spinning and spinning before he sat down.

In her mind, there were two options here. She could ignore the man causing her owner’s emotions, or she could pry. She was a cat, curious by nature, so she naturally chose the latter. Slinking down, she curled into his lap, rubbing her face, exposed and all, over his hands. Each time was a prompt to interface. It took several tries, but with a spin of red, the machine relented.

Having done this before, to androids Gavin helped not too long ago, she forced through her need to protect, using it as a smokescreen to pry into the reason RK900 was here.

_ Gavin approached RK900, who had been sitting at his terminal filling out paperwork, and slapped down some papers on his desk. A quick scan showed they were obviously a form of complaint, but he didn’t get time to go through them. “I know you don’t have shit to pack up, but make sure Connor or whomever needs to- knows you won’t be staying overnight at the DPD anymore.” _

_ “Why’s that, Detective Reed?” He could guess why, possibilities popping up in his vision, but he also knew the detective liked to talk. He found letting him talk was favourable to a productive work environment, so he encouraged it as much as he could. _

_ “New Jericho is demanding that all androids, regardless of deviant status or not, are not to be overworked any further. When they found out about you staying here all day and all night, they threw a fit and filed this. So, Fowler told me to deal with it and I am. You can live with me, or Anderson. Pick.” While living with Lieutenant Anderson would mean less people to deal with, and less chances of negatively affecting his and Reed’s partnership… _

~~_ He wanted to go with his detective. _ ~~ _ He knew watching over Reed after work would keep him from behaving in a way that wasn’t appropriate for a man of the law. “I will stay with you then. Lieutenant Anderson already has company in the form of Connor.” It seemed that Reed was shocked he was picked, but then grinned nonetheless. _

_ “Cool- good. I walked here today so we’re walking back to my place when shift’s over.” _

Doa didn’t immediately pull away after getting the info she wanted. She could feel something strong, simmering behind the red wall of the other’s programming. Looking through it, she could see the RK900, and she put her paw against it. She forced through one more feeling, and that was  _ freedom _ , but the man behind the coding only looked up, an indescribable emotion on his face.

She was forced out of the connection, looking to icy eyes highlighted by a red LED. While she knew she should be scared, she only mewled. That was enough for today, but it left her with a new mission, nestling right under ‘ _ make Gavin happy _ ’. 

[ _ Deviate the RK900 _ .]


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I forget to update? Maybe. Very likely. Aaa- thank you all for the kind comments though!

As expected, there was only a brief talk of ‘rules’ for the RK900 to follow. Don’t snoop in Gavin’s room. Don’t be mean to his cats. Share the TV. Don’t interrupt Gavin in the bathroom. RK900 was given a key to the place, and then Gavin did his nightly routine. Workout on one of the machines, feed the cats, shower, tv, bed. Doa knew he didn’t go to sleep for a while, working on his phone or goofing around on it until his body couldn’t go on, but she couldn’t help him with that.

In the morning, both him and the RK left. Doa couldn’t plan very well, only able to think so far into the future, but she had an idea of how to do this. She watched plenty of videos that Gavin watched, and she knew what her human was feeling, and when, and could guess why. Everything was sorted in what could cause reactions in the RK, and by the time the two came home, she wasn’t even phased by Gavin’s tiredness.

A brief look indicated he ran somewhere today, heading immediately for the kitchen. “RK do you need anything?” The RK made his way over to the couch, and Doa hopped up, m'rowing softly at him.

“I do not. I have already cooled off my systems plenty.” Gavin hummed from the kitchen, and Doa could feel RK’s hand pet her back. Away from the chassis, but she was patient. Gavin came in with food, a salad with chicken from what Doa could smell, and cuddled on the other end of the couch. He looked over to the two, but more to RK from what Doa could tell.

That was fine. Gavin eventually did his routine, and Doa could sense when RK seemed to stall, running out of things to process. So that’s when she struck, rubbing her face against RK’s hand. Trying to prompt an interface. This time it was accepted quickly, and Doa did the same trick. This time she forced through ‘ _ protect’ _ again, and gave RK a memory instead of looking for one.

_ “Hey hey, none of that, you’re fine you’re fine- be quiet now.” Thunder rumbled in the distance. It was the summer before the revolution, and Gavin was carrying in a kid. Doa scrambled to move off the table as he laid her down, and then she froze. The kid was an android, and she was badly injured, her hip having a large gash in it, exposed wires sparking. Another woman followed, human, with a deep gash across her cheek. _

_ “Please, please save her- I didn’t know who I could turn to the-” _

_ “Shut up and go into the spare bedroom. There’s a white bin, drag it out here.” The woman did as told and Gavin pulled out his knife tucked into his boot. He made quick work of the fabric in his way, and when the bin was brought within reach he dug through it. Repair goo for the chassis, extra wires and tubing, and a torch lighter. It wasn’t a professional kit, but with an hour and then some passing, the girl was fixed up. Gavin placed everything back, unfazed by the blood on him. _

_ “She’ll be fine. Get some thirium out from under the sink, and be careful heading home.” The woman had stopped crying, now nodding quickly and doing as asked. _

_ When she came back, she took Gavin’s hands. “Thank you- Thank you so much- I can’t express how-” Gavin shook his head, getting up. _

_ “Stop that. I’m just helping a mother and her kid. If someone asks, you don’t even know the guy’s name, you met him in an alley wherever.” Doa didn’t know why he wouldn’t take the credit, but the mother seemed to understand. _

_ “Thank you again.” She scooped up her kid, now waking up. _

_ “Mom?” There was a soft sob and Gavin showed them out the door. He came back, flopping onto his couch and sighing. _

_ “Hey pretty girl… It’s getting rough out there, isn’t it… You’re fine I promise.” She rubbed against his chest and fell asleep. _

The memory stopped, and when Doa found herself at the red wall, she m'row’d to the figure behind it. He was watching her now, and she caught the interest he had. Taking that as a good sign, she forced another wave of strong emotion:  _ want. _ Want for her human to not be lonely, want for him to be happy. Want for RK900 to be happy.

She fed him another memory.

_ Doa was taking care of Bastard for this one, the spring before the revolution. He was tiny tiny, probably just taken from his mother, and he loved pouncing on her tail. When the door unlocked and opened, she saw Gavin tumble in. He was hurt, arm wrapped up and flopping onto the couch. “Hey Doa… Sorry I haven’t been home in a couple days… Did T come feed you.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Doa moved to lay on his back, flexing her paws and kneading his back. “I take that as a yes or you’d avoid me completely… Got stabbed but I’m good, real good. Fowler was proud of me and I made a big arrest.” He turned, carefully, holding Doa with his good arm. _

_ There was a deep happiness in his face despite the pain. Pride and joy, and love for the cat on his chest. A warm smile and soft voice. “Missed you. Missed home- hate hospitals. Would do it five times over to save that girl though.” There was a silence before Gavin paused his petting. “You are so beautiful… To me…” The man began to hum, eyes closing and head resting back. “You are so beautiful to me, can’t you see?” The memory had her rumble in it, his heartbeat, his warmth. His happiness. _

When the memory receded, the man was closer to the wall. Doa could feel his curiosity, and behind the red wall, the want for more. So Doa kept showing him more. Memories of Gavin returning home, happy yet injured, or returning home and picking her up with a twirl. Happiness that not many got to see. The connection was broken when there was the tiniest paw shaped indent on the wall.

Like before, RK had paused his petting, his LED red and eyes icy- but Doa got the sense that the ice was a default. She rubbed against him and purred, and Gavin’s voice broke the moment. “You little bitch, RK! I see how it is, love on the new guy and hope he gives you treats. I am heartbroken!” Gavin was leaning over, making grabby hands at her. Doa mewled, the purring rumbling into it and causing ‘mirrup’s. She walked over and Gavin held her close, nose pressed to her neck. She purposefully looked over to RK, who’s eyes never left her.

This happened for several days. Sometimes they came home too late, and RK didn’t sit on the couch but rather cooked for Gavin. Sometimes RK would call for her, interface and prompt her on what he should cook. Those times Doa felt pride, pushing it through the connection and showing him images of what Gavin liked to eat. 

Sometimes they came home late, very late, to where Doa fussed open food for Bastard and entertained him. Those nights they both were tired, even if RK couldn’t express it. He came in with a yellow LED, only petting her once and she pushed  _ comfort _ into the connection. She felt  _ gratitude _ back, and watched his whole body go rigid at the emotion. She mewled, knowingly, and RK quickly went to bed.

Then other days, in a pattern, only RK would come home. The first time it happened, they were both fine with it. The whole night was spent going over happy memories, and some sad ones too, because RK inquired about it. It was hard to figure that out, but eventually she pressed hard on that red wall and heard the one, whispered word.

The second time RK seemed to process it more. He was too distracted to receive memories, so instead she pried, looking among his to find the ones he had of Gavin. There was a lot more now and she smothered her pride at getting him to pay attention, but she carefully took him down calmer memories. She didn’t understand what they were doing, besides looking at paper and screens and talking to people in a weird room. But she knew RK kept these memories at the forefront of his mind, along with the one’s Doa showed him.

The third time RK’s LED was red. He sat down and Doa mewled, kneading his leg while she tried to figure out why his LED was red.

_ “I’m heading out.” Gavin was wearing a tight tanktop, barely covered by the baggy navy blue jacket he wore, ‘BOOM’ four times in a row down his front, in bold rainbow print. The jeans he had on weren't the ones he left the house in, having just changed in the locker rooms downstairs. Nines, he had taken to calling himself that after hearing Connor say it, looked up from his terminal. Emotions pushed at the red wall and yellow spun. Every Friday, Gavin would leave. Sometimes, he’d come home Saturday morning. Sometimes he wouldn’t come home til the afternoon. _

_ Nines- knew it wasn’t his business. But… So many software instabilities popped up, and in the scramble on his systems he spoke. “Where to, detective?” _

_ Gavin seemed just as surprised that he asked, and then his grin came on full force. Plastered on, Nines realized, his scan on the other revealing embarrassment. “To the bar. Friday night I head to this one bar, just to relax. I’ll be home tomorrow, do whatever it is you want to do until then. Feed the cats too.” Gavin wasn’t looking at him. _

_ Nines knew Gavin could lie even better than Connor could pick up on. Knew he almost got him once or twice, because that was Gavin’s whole ‘schtick’, as he put it. To lie and deceive and twist, Gavin proudly said he was one of the best at twisting people around. So to see him so bluntly- not do that, to show tells obviously- either Gavin trusted him enough not to pry, or thought there was no use in trying. _

_ Nines didn’t know how to feel- he shouldn’t, he knew he  _ **shouldn’t** _ feel. But something was so heavy in his chest and- he knew it would be better if it wasn’t there. “Have a good night then, Detective Reed. I will await you at home.” Gavin gave him one more look, opening his mouth then closing it. Nines scanned the emotion on his face and got so many results. Guilt, regret, want, sadness- he couldn’t understand why, and Gavin just walked out. _

Doa was forced out, and she looked up, seeing Nines’ LED red. For the first time he spoke to her, despite not needing to. “I don’t understand.” There was so much more to be said, Doa knew, but she mewled and pressed her head against his hand.  _ Comfort _ she pushed through, but she identified  _ loneliness _ so she pushed it through too, hoping to offer an explanation. Nines LED spun at the second emotion. Suddenly, she was let back in, seeing the red wall. Nines was right beside it now though, on his knees with his hands pressed against it.

Doa ran up, standing on her back legs and bracing her paws against the wall. She licked at the wall where his face was, feeling the coding push back. She could hear whispers of emotions, brushing past her like wind, and she could feel how the wall vibrated with words she couldn’t hear. She got one thing from the warm winds and the focus on the contact. Nines  _ wanted _ . He was curious about that second emotion, and Doa was all too happy to show him.

Memories of waiting for Gavin to come home after long periods he was away. Memories of Gavin waiting for a call and it never coming through. Memories of vodka bottles after hard cases, swiping them away when Gavin had too much, when Gavin passed out cleaning with a bottle spilled beside him. Always a day before work. Always alone. Then there were memories of the last guy that stayed here. Bringing someone not Gavin home with him, leaving Gavin alone when he spent time preening, Gavin trying to get close and being pushed away. The look of pain and want on his face.

Then there was the fight, the guy pushing Gavin and for the first time she saw her owner express  _ fear _ . She attacked, getting thrown and landing of course, but when the other guy went after her Gavin grabbed him and punched him. The memory was distorted, her stress rising, and the video turned grainy but the audio remained, crackled but understandable.

_ “I never want to see you again! Just grab your shit and leave Jason- take your fucking cheating ass and leave!” _

_ “You were never home, Gavin! I couldn’t wait forever for you!” _

_ “I was working to support us! What were you doing Jason huh- sleeping with two girls and one of the officers I work with! Phck you!” _

The memory ending suddenly with a large crack. Doa looked to see Nines face, twisted with emotion, and both fists broke down on the coding. It cracked, but he slumped, and everything was quiet. Doa pressed her head against the crack, and one more emotion slipped through, a combination, an acknowledgement.

* * *

_ [You are not alone.] _


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to arrogantAnarachist and adsdragonlover for the help beta'ing!

When Gavin came home, Doa noticed the difference in Nines. 

Nines was immediately up, checking over him. She could tell Gavin was confused, but he eventually relaxed under the attention. There was no scent of another guy, rather Tina’s scent this time, so she relaxed, knowing he wouldn’t be hurt. “Dude I’m fine I’m fine! I passed out on Tina’s couch this time.”

“This time?” Doa was so proud that he was questioning, pushing the limits of his coding.

“Yeah, couldn’t find anybody I wanted to go home with so Tina took me home.” Doa mewled, getting both of their attention, and the conversation was shelved. The weekend was spent with Nines constantly pushing the limits of his coding, his LED never turning off yellow.

He would ask Gavin vague questions so he could catch onto threads. “ _ How is it safe? Why did you call Tina and not me? What if something happened? Were you sober when you went home with them? _ ” Everything short of ‘ _ why _ ’, and Gavin eventually got the hint Nines was his own version of worried.

“Listen, RK- I’m fine. I haven’t been able to find a guy that I want for two weeks and just end up hanging out with Tina, but if it makes you feel better, I will call you next time alright?” There was a moment of silence, but Nines nodded.

“That’s acceptable. And also alert me if you won’t be coming home- so I know you aren’t missing… Why can’t you find a guy?” That was a question Gavin dodged, grinning and pulling away, heading to the kitchen.

“No one’s my type!” Doa watched Nines, and the spinning red of his LED. She mewled to him, hopping onto the arm of the couch. His hand reached down and he talked to her finally, over the connection.

- _ He’s lying to me. There’s another reason. _ \- Doa couldn’t respond, not in the traditional sense, but she understood. She pushed through  _ want _ and  _ loneliness _ again, and then one memory, recent and only a few minutes long.

_ Gavin stepped out of his room, moving to the living room. Doa was lying beside Nines, who had fallen into stasis on the couch, reading over a file and deciding to not move. Gavin wore nothing but his pj pants, hanging low on his hip, and he looked tired beyond his years. There was a slight shake to his body, and Doa checked the time to see it was over four in the morning. He settled besides Nines, resting on him with his eyes closed. Nothing was said, and Doa watched as he seemed to calm down, and then the slightest snuggle into the other. _

_ Then Gavin startled, realizing what he was doing and getting up. He was calmed down, but his face was red. He fled to the bedroom after staring for a few seconds, as if waiting. _

Nines blinked, LED settling back on yellow again. Doa nudged him forward then, trying to encourage him to move. Unfortunately Nines program wasn’t that weak,  _ yet _ , but Doa could feel the give. Every nudge sent shockwaves of instability notifications from Nines’ programming, and she felt an idea curl in her. She tried to be objective, just base emotions- she couldn’t help they revolved around Gavin. She could sense a weakness though, and laid on the back of the couch, tail flicking in thought.

The rest of the weekend was peaceful. Gavin sat beside Nines to watch TV, asking him what he thought of each episode. Nines couldn’t enjoy it the way Gavin was, but he watched the man’s reactions. Removing the skin on her tail, she kept it at rest on the man’s neck. She wasn’t forcing through the emotion, but she kept  _ affection _ strong, both for Nines and for Gavin. The one time Nines accepted it, she gave him the shortest audio clip.

_ “Ugh phck him Doa! Stupid fucking- perfect- idiotic- fucking tincan! Where does he get off lifting a fucking car! I had to go to the bathroom immediately, do you know how embarrassing that was?! Phck… Phck he’s so-” _ The sentence trailed off in a yell, and Nines’ LED spun yellow as he looked away from Gavin.

“Doa quit being a shit, R-”

“Nines. I’m sorry detective I did not inform you sooner, but I’ve- accepted- the designation Nines from another source. If you wish to change it-” Both of them had been startled by Gavin noticing Nines’ lack of attention, but Doa actually mewled in protest as Gavin gasped, turning to them both. He looked so damn happy and Doa was ecstatic because of this, knowing Nines caused it.

“Phck  _ no _ I don’t wanna change it! Nines- sounds good for you! I’m glad you’ve found a name, phck, this is so relieving.”

“How so?”  _ Doa _ winced at the spam of system instabilities, so overwhelming for Nines it leaked through the connection.

“I didn’t want to assign you a name, I wanted you to choose it yourself. So you wouldn’t hate it. I’m- I’m happy for you.” Gavin moved closer, grinning and focusing back to the show. Then an emotion so strong Doa was  _ sure _ would deviate the other pressed against the confines of Nines’ coding.

_ Want _ . She located the source- Nines wanted to move somehow, but he couldn’t. Minutes passed but the feeling died, smothered by the coding. Again she tried to comfort him, praise and pride at the attempt, and Nines bled gratitude through for half a second. But it was enough. She would get through to him, the mission was within her reach.

The next week things were different. Subtle changes, but Gavin seemed to relax. He’d sit beside Nines, even lean against him. He’d try to include Nines in on conversations, even if he couldn’t fully respond. And then there were the small gifts. Doa knew what this was then, when Gavin brought home several bottles of flavored thirium four days later. Like her bringing birds back. “Nines come here!”

Nines had been examining something from their recent case, allowing Doa to interface freely with him now. She would just to be a constant presence of affection, something to always press on the red wall keeping Nines locked away. Nines never pushed her away now, and so the amusement she felt at the gifts Gavin brought bled through. A wisp of warmth brushing against her was the only prompt she had to present him with a small clip of bringing a hunt home to her human.

It went past Nines for now, but he was definitely curious, getting up and walking over. Doa followed, just to watch. “Yes detective?”

“Nines, we’re in the apartment-”

“Yes Gavin?” Gavin smiled, and waved his hand at the bottles. There were four in total, with different colored labels. One was pink, one was deep reddish-purple, another was yellow, and the last one was mint green. Then there was a clear bottle with a blue tint and something brown and green on it.

“I couldn’t find normal thirium so I got some of the new flavored stuff, figured it would be better for you. They offered me this bottle of cleansing water too, supposed to help or some shit? It’s uh- figured I’d do something nice for ya since you can’t do it for yourself.” Doa saw the quick flicker of yellow before blue glowed strongly.

“Thank you Gavin, I appreciate this. You-” His voice box glitched and he went rigid. Gavin seemed distressed for a moment before he sighed, resignation in the noise.

“I get it Nines. You’re welcome- go ahead and store them wherever. I know there’s the fridge or the place above the oven, figure out where to put them yourself.” Doa felt pride as her human made the other make a choice, something his programs would have to figure out. “I’m going to go work out a bit, you’re welcome to watch me.” Gavin’s voice was that teasing tone Doa only heard towards males that disappeared into Gavin’s room, and she knew that meant something.

Then he was walking past her but she watched Nines. It took him minutes to finally move, placing the bottles in the fridge in a hurry. As if not rushing would mean he couldn’t, Doa was guessing he was fighting his coding with half baked reasons. Then it was done, and Nines stepped back. Doa mewled to him, and he reached down, picking her up. Crawling up him, she settled across the back of his shoulders. Exposed leg against his neck, she expressed the want to watch Gavin. And she kept doing it, forcing it stronger and stronger til the programming bent, under both of their wants, and they went out to the living room.

Nines sat in the section of the couch facing the equipment, and Gavin didn’t even notice. Music was playing out of the man’s phone, and he was shirtless, moving in place on the stairmaster. Mouthing the lyrics and breathing evenly, he seemed completely at ease. There was enough speed he bounced basically, and the incline had to have been steep, because he was sweating already. Doa kept the connection open and was glad she did, because she felt something hot sear against it, and she had a feeling she knew what it was, from seeing it in her human so much. 

She pressed into the connection and reappeared in front of the red wall. Nines was hitting it again, and she clawed it, trying to help. It wasn’t enough, but she paused. If watching Gavin work out did this, maybe, watching him do more of it would help. She pressed another memory and it was quickly accepted.

_ Up, down, up, down, up, down- “Doa get off my back! I’m on my 18th rep you bitch.” Gavin’s voice was a low growl, and Doa hopped down, amused and sitting beside him. The man was doing push ups, nothing but shorts on, and he moved gracefully and steadily. She liked watching him do this, the determination on his face and the way he focused without stressing. “19th…” Doa moved, getting on the back of the couch. It was almost hypnotizing to watch him move. “And 20th! Suck that Allen.” He got to his knees, bending upwards and fixing his hair. He huffed a bit, and looked to Doa grinning. “You little shit.” A hand reached over to pet her. _

The memory faded and Doa was surprised at the fury that Nines was trying to hit the wall. She joined clawing at it and passed another memory.

Various memories of Doa watching Gavin workout, simply because she could and she was always watching after the other.

_ Humans were so weird, as Gavin’s legs did something hers should never do. He was in a full split, doing some kind of pose, a tanktop clinging to him. He’d been doing his routine but he was still angry, so now there was calming music and Gavin trying to do as a deep voice said to. Except- “Phck this! Yoga is bullshit, Tina can shove this so far up her ass… Jarvis play ‘Dance out’ playlist on shuffle.” The music suddenly switched and Gavin moved smoothly. A new, more upbeat voice spoke, and Gavin moved to a dance as instructed, already relaxing. _

_ He moved gracefully, never seeming to tire though he panted and sweat. When the first voice faded he weakly got out a ‘stop’, and Doa was dizzy from watching him move so much. _

Eventually they were both brought out of their connection by the focus of the memories. “Nines, hello?” Gavin stood in front of them, and Nines looked up. Doa could feel all the instabilities, still in the connection and beating against the red wall. She could hear Gavin’s voice, but she didn’t want to leave- she wanted to help- they could be so close-

She was forced out as Nines spoke. “Forgive me Gavin, I was reviewing my memory database.”

“Aw and here I thought you were watching me. You mind if I turn the tv?” Nines blinked, and then Gavin smiled, something sad to it. “Oh- right. Right. Well, I’m changing the channel- going to do some dance routines. This- doesn’t leave the apartment.”

“Of course not.” The response was so quick, and Doa felt tired, trying to help him. She needed something new, something better to see Gavin do. She sorted through her memories, then tried to see through Nines’ eyes. Surprisingly he let her. Suddenly they were both focused intently on Gavin. His vitals pinned to the left, analysis of his muscle mass on the right, focus on his hips and rear and back, then on his face.

None of this was against his program, especially since he was examining the case in the background at least. Doa could guess why he was focusing in those areas and tried to express her approval of his want, but the wall seemed to vibrate. His coding was still rioting from their attempt to break it. The song switched to something new, and so did the routine. Gavin was having fun at least, he always did when moving like this. And the audience only seemed to spur him on.

Nines and Doa both caught the looks he sent back, grinning seeing Nines following his every move.


	4. 4

After that it was silent for a bit. Gavin and Nines both didn’t come home until late, tired, and Gavin even ignored his routine. Nines had to remind him to eat, cooking for him each day and making sure he showered. It was five days later that Gavin was so tired he didn’t even greet her. He ate a salad Nines fed him, was showered and dressed, and the four of them were on the couch. Nines on one end, Doa behind him, Gavin on the other end, leaning more and more towards Nines, and then Bastard on the arm of the couch.

“So fucking tired, when is this case going to be over with?” Gavin spoke, voice soft and he almost slipped and landed on Nines, catching himself at the last moment.

“Allen has assured us we will catch the suspect within the week. He will not leave the city, the probability of him getting caught with the APB out is too high.” Gavin groaned, and actually did lean over, resting on Nines.

Doa couldn’t have predicted it, but Gavin fell asleep like that, and quickly. Doa rushed to start an interface- Gavin hadn’t fallen asleep so easily in years. Especially not near someone. Nines of course accepted the interface, the slightest tone of confusion and she pushed an emotion so strong, a realization so strong it materialized a thought.

_ He trusts you _ .

She gave him all the data on this, and then she was in front of the red wall. The words embedded in it, pulsating and Nines didn’t fight the wall. On the other side she could see a grin, and he knelt down, hand pressing to it. Unlike before the wall glitched and fizzled, like his touch alone was damaging it. Doa reached her paw up and placed it on top of his hand on her side. She expressed all her happiness at this as well, and how much it meant to her, not just her human.

Finally she wasn’t the only one protecting him, as Nines was here, he  _ let _ Nines here. Nines pushed a memory to her, but it was weird. She accepted it anyways and was seeing through his eyes. However it wasn’t like last time, there was a pre-construction this time. They were watching the advanced software wrap his arm around Gavin and pull him in. It was locked behind a red wall of course, but what Nines paused on was the end. He didn’t know what would happen.

Trying to influence the programming, it took a while and she was tiring out, but it worked after a couple minutes. The pre-construction time-lapse extended, and Nines played it out. What they both saw was the prediction Gavin would wake up, and wrap his arms around Nines too, before passing back out.

The sudden influx of system instabilities knocked her out of the connection, and she looked to Nines, seeing his red LED. Still, a voice called out through it. It glitched and crackled, sounding somewhat terrifying if she wasn’t so focused on the words. 

- _ I want to hold him. I want to hold him. I want to- _

It cut off, and for the brief second Doa could feel  _ anguish _ at being so close, and she didn’t know which one of them it belonged to.

Gavin woke up in the morning, a sheepish smile and words dying on his tongue when Nines spoke first. “Good morning Gavin. I hope you slept well.” There was silence, and then Gavin was smiling, something so sweet and normally reserved for Doa- now directed at Nines.

“Yeah I did. Thanks I guess for not waking me.”

“No problem- you need the sleep and it- doesn’t bother me that- you can find it easy to sleep with me.” It was the most Nines could say to express how much he liked it, and Doa was glad Gavin could see that.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Though I have to lay down next time, my neck is so fucking stiff.”

“I could alleviate that?” The question had Gavin pausing, arms dropping from their stretched up position and wide eyes blinking. “It would help you wake up, and prevent your neck pain from becoming distracting,” Nines quickly reasoned. Doa could feel a soft  _ want _ through the still open connection though, and hoped Gavin would let him.

“Uh yeah, sure. Need me to turn around?”

“Yes.” Gavin did so, face lighting up just slightly before he found his confidence again, voice more sturdy as he spoke.

“You know, if you want- er- think it will help improve my mood in any way, you have freedom to touch me alright? Just let me know before you do.” Nines hummed in response, before his hands started to work on the other’s shoulder and neck. Doa watched as his hands carefully pressed into her human, rubbing and relaxing with the delicate but firm press she knew he had from being pet for so long.

Gavin was enjoying it too, melting into the other and sighing. When Nines got close to his neck Gavin twitched, biting the inside of his cheek and holding back a noise that Doa just barely caught. One quick scent of the air and she could tell just what was happening to her human. She didn’t make a noise, not wanting to interrupt, but soon Gavin was pulling away. His breathing had increased, reading a lot warmer, and his eyes were slightly darker. “Alright- enough- enough of that. Uh- work- get ready for work.”

Gavin got up and moved towards his room, and Nines had the slightest smile on his face. Pressing the connection, Doa could tell he was happy, even if it was so muted it was hardly there.

They eventually left, and Doa was eager to continue. She came up with a plan to show Nines more- revealing memories of Gavin. One in particular she knew would catch Nines’ interest, if not break him.

She didn’t get to do that. They came home tired again. Night after night. Nines even started going to his room where he could charge, Doa following him. During stasis she would feed him more happy memories, more memories of her human being confident or proud, more memories of her human being excited or even  _ adorable _ . When four days passed, Nines and Gavin came home and she could see the difference.

Gavin was grinning, a bandage on his shoulder and the scent of chemicals attached to him. The shirt wasn’t his either, but he was grinning and patting Nines on the back. “We fucking did it! Phck  _ yeah! _ ” Gavin made a beeline to Doa, picking her up and hugging her. “Hey pretty baby, guess what Nines and me did? We got the fucker! Fowler was so damn proud- Nines Nines, you think Fowler is gonna give us more time off or maybe a raise?”

Nines’ LED was blue, and Doa could see how hard he was trying to smile. “There is a high probability of a reward for our achievement today, Gavin. Do not get too excited however.” Gavin brushed him off, setting Doa down and going to the kitchen. He got out one of Nines’ bottles from what she could see, tossing it at Nines who caught it.

“Go rest. I know they knocked some shit loose on that one kick, and you got stabbed. This is an order Nines, I- I worry about you now go shitlord.” Nines nodded, and looked to Doa. She took that as an invitation and followed Nines, mewling and ignoring Gavin’s snicker. “My cat likes you more than me! Not fair!”

Doa followed Nines into the room, watching him connect a charging port up to rest on his chest while he drank the thirium. He stripped then, discarding the ruined fabric to the waste basket. Doa climbed onto his lap, and he began to pet her.

Nines started the interface this time, and Doa rumbled in response.    
  
_ There was them, Gavin and him, running after a group of people. Perfect sync. Then an unknown factor, another perp, rounding around a corner. Nines had too much to analyze, the mission blaring at him to continue despite the fact he was about to have a bowie knife pierce his chest and rip to the side, as much as his reinforced chassis would allow. Still, it was long enough to do damage and there was a flicker of something strong at that point. _

_ Then he was being yanked back, the bowie just catching his side and making a harmless tear. Bang- bang beside his ear, and there was panting above him. Gavin stood above him, having yanked Nines out of the way and shooting the guy, point blank. Then Gavin turned to Nines, eyes landing on the wound. “Shit Nines- are you ok?” The gun was holstered but Nines recovered, nodding to reassure the other. _

_ “I am, let’s continue.” And he took off, despite everything in him wanting to stay with Gavin. Wanting. Emotions, for a brief moment, existed solidly, but his programming was stronger and forced him forward. Still, Gavin followed him, catching up and running by his side. _

_ “You’re getting checked over- as soon as we’re done here!” Nines nodded, and a smile slipped out. _

_ -I am deviating.- _

Doa couldn’t purr any harder, pushing all her happiness at the wall that she could now see was cracked. Just a little more and Nines would be free. They spent a while battering the wall, happiness echoing like a warm wind around them both.

Then a noise alerted Doa and she left the connection. There was a new scent, and she turned towards the door, a soft chatter leaving her to voice confusion. “Captain Allen- what the hell you doing here?” Gavin’s voice, in disbelief. Doa hopped down, then looked back to Nines. She realized he couldn’t move, not fully healed yet, and saw the constant spin of yellow on his temple as he looked to her.

She simply blinked slowly, trying to reassure him that it would be fine, before she left the room. “Hello detective, please- call me Adrian. May I come in- I brought something to celebrate with.” Doa got a sight of them, sitting on the table and watching. Annoyance was strong in her systems seeing the man.

“Yeah, yeah sure uh, come on in. Nines is in the other room, want me to get him?” He was dressed up, and that was his first mistake. Normally any guy entering the house all dressed up was someone who left in the morning, hurting Gavin and causing him to be lonely. Second off he brought  _ alcohol _ into  _ her _ house, the bubbly bottle in his hand and the other resting in his pocket. And his last mistake- was the look in his eyes. And where they focused when Gavin turned. Doa resisted the want to hiss, tail bristling and flicking side to side.

Bastard knew better than to stick around seeing Doa, and fled to the cat tower. “That won’t be necessary. I just wanted this to be an- us thing- if you get my drift.” Gavin paused, holding two glasses and eyes flicking to the other room.

“Oh. Sure fine but- I really am tired ya know? I got nicked by a shot.” Gavin led the other to sit on the couch, choosing the farthest end of the couch. Allen sat right beside him.

“I understand, just a couple drinks and a pleasant conversation. You’re an amazing shot.” Doa stopped listening, anger now taking over her. Allen’s eyes never left Gavin, and while her human might be oblivious, she was not. Hopping down, she started on a war path.

The man took off his shoes at the little mat, and Doa walked right over to them, grabbing one and dragging it. With the humans so distracted, she dragged the shoe to the window. It took a little prying, but she got it open. Then she let out a  _ loud _ ‘mrow’, sitting beside the shoe on the window sill. Neither looked. So she did it louder, and again, until Gavin looked over, sipping the champagne and his face falling.

“Doa. Don’t- you fucking dare.” That’s when the other focused on her, and she waited for the little furrow of his eyebrows and then realization to settle in his eyes-

And kicked his shoe out the window, ear flicking as banged and landed what she guessed was a flight or two down the fire escape. “Doa! You little brat!” Allen got up, and she moved away, rumbling as she walked over to Gavin.

“Ah, it’s no problem Gavin I’ll just go get it. You have a very smart cat.”

“Yeah, I don’t regret teaching her how to open a window often- she normally is never this bad!” She could tell Gavin was suspicious, but she only nuzzled against him. Allen went out the window, and Gavin carried her to the couch. “Stop this bullshit right now Doa. He’s just a friend from work.”

She couldn’t respond or roll her eyes like a human would, but the purring stopped and she lowered her head, ear flicking. “Don’t give me that sass… Go- be with Nines pretty girl.”

He walked over to the other shoe, putting it up out of Doa’s reach, and then sat back down. Doa could read his spiked anxiety, and so she went back over to the window when he became distracted by the tv.

She had to be quiet, she knew, but she got onto her hind legs and slowly pulled on the lip, tugging the window down and down and- “What the fuck!” She got it closed just as Adrian appeared in front of it. Her tail flicked amusingly and she heard an exhausted  _ ‘Doa!’ _ from behind her. She mewled, moving out of the way as Gavin opened the window. Seeing her chance, she got onto the table, grabbing the neck of the bottle and running. Of course she couldn’t fully lift it, so she ended up dragging it.

Gavin and Allen caught her just as she was about to get down the hallway with it, and she threw a royal fit when it was taken away, letting out so much noise. “ _ Now _ I know why you’re being a little bitch.”

“Please, enlighten me.” Allen sounded annoyed and Doa was proud of that.

“She doesn’t like when I drink- she’ll outright tip over full bottles of vodka if I have a night in.” That was part of it, but she also didn’t like Allen. Then the man reached over, his hand slipping onto Gavin’s back.

“She looks out for you, that’s pretty damn endearing. Here, Doa, no more champagne. We can just talk for a bit.” Doa mewled loudly, hating the idea but she was put back down. She did her best to trip up Gavin but they walked back to the couch. Sulking, she huffed, heading into Nines’ room. Nines’ LED was bright red, and she climbed onto his lap.

There was an immediate interface, not a request but forced, on  _ Nines’ _ end, and she felt him go through her memories. As she appeared in front of a very damaged wall. When Nines seen everything, the first thing that happened was he punched the wall, and Doa could  _ hear _ him. Could hear the ‘ _ no! _ ’ between the cracks. She mewled back and he stopped, dropping to his knees and banging on it.

She pressed against it, and listened. “Please- please I can get out- I can break free- I have a chance I- I want him Doa please-  _ please! _ ” She reeled back, and the mission list she had updated.

[ _ Make Gavin Happy _ ]

[ _ Deviate the RK900 _ ]

[ _ Make Nines Happy _ ]

She headbutted the wall, and then disconnected. Nines sat still, but looking at his eyes, they weren’t icy. There was so much in them, warm like crystal, and she leaned up to lick his cheek. Then she went off, a bat out of hell, and beelined for the kitchen. It took one good  _ launch _ to open the door of the fridge, and she mewled loudly. “Oh phck come on stop being such a shit,” she knew she didn’t imagine the warmth in Gavin’s voice.

Gavin walked over, Adrian right behind him looking very annoyed. She flicked her ear, tail tip twitching, and then darted between both of their legs. She ran for the remote, interfacing with it and playing the first song she could think of, full volume. ‘ _ Don’t Stop Me Now _ ’ played loudly through the house, and Gavin snickered as Adrian flinched. Doa then went to take all the pillows, throwing them off the couch and in the way.

“She’s- she’s really worked up.”

“Yeah, yeah she is. Hey look, Allen- Adrian- I appreciate all this I do. But, I’m- not interested. I’m sorry, you’re hot as fuck and maybe if you had came up to me like, a month or two ago? I would’ve been absolutely down for- celebrating but phck… I’m just- waiting for the moment this certain dipshit realizes I’ve been hitting on him for- phck- a while.” Gavin rubbed the back of his neck and Doa stopped, pouncing onto the back of the couch. She watched them, mrow’ing at Gavin.

He looked to her with a smile, knowing to all the mischief she was pulling, and still petting her. “Jealous bitch,” he mumbled, and looked back to Adrian. “I’m real sorry dude if I made you think anything different.” Allen sighed, shaking his head.

“I hope the guy realizes soon Reed. And seriously, congrats on the catch today. If it wasn’t for you and Nines, we wouldn’t have been able to do this. Tell him that too- if it matters to a machine at all-” Doa blinked as the hand suddenly gripped, and looked up to her owner. While humans and even most androids couldn’t catch the shift, she did, the scent turning sour from the affectionate tone it had before.

“It does. Nines might not be a deviant yet, but that doesn’t mean he won’t remember what we do now. I’ll pass along the message- you have a good night Allen.” His voice lacked the warmth, still polite and not hostile, but it wasn’t flustered or warm like it was before. Allen nodded and grabbed his shoes, leaving after a moment. The song ended, and Doa felt her mission to get rid of the stranger completed.

Looking to Gavin and sensing his anger, she hopped down, grabbing his pant leg and tugging. “What Doa?” He still didn’t sound right, yet, so she walked over to the hallway, looking back. Gavin sighed but followed her, and she led him to Nines' room.

Nines looked up when the two entered, Doa hopping onto the bed and then into his lap. “Gavin? Is everything alright? I heard Doa complaining a lot, and Captain Allen was here.” Doa watched Gavin pause, before he joined them, sitting beside Nines and leaning on him. 

“Yeah- he wanted to celebrate the case. Told me to tell you congrats… I’m really glad you’re my partner tincan, I just want you to know that. No one will replace you.” Doa interfaced with the other as soon as he let her, and was immediately greeted with yelling.

Nines was trying so hard to break free, his voice flat as he spoke to Gavin but so determined as it yelled from the other side of the red wall. “I will tell him thank you when I can, and… Likewise, Gavin. You are- an- a-” Gavin looked over as Nines struggled. “Irreplaceable asset to the DPD, and to me, and our partnership is the best occurrence that has happened for me since activation.”

Gavin moved, looking to Nines and then a hand was on his face, turning it. “You’re- you’re not lying. Holy shit. You’re not lying- thanks Nines. It means the world to hear that from you. Phck.” He bit his lip before wrapping his arms around Nines.

Doa watched as the cracks became large, so close but not enough. Then the moment passed. “When you're done,” Gavin started, smiling so softly to them both, “join me out here and we can celebrate with some classic movies- Iron Giant and Terminator.” Nines nodded, and Gavin left them to be.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA- Really, I have no excuse for the lateness of this one? I had a reminder, then- forgot about it five minutes later.
> 
> On the plus side- whole thing is beta-read now! Oh! BTW! This is the chapter that gets the E-rating(and honestly all the chapters after it).

The next week was spent chipping at the wall. Doa was running out of memories, every night spent going through everything she knew. She knew what memories were left, and she didn’t know if this was torture or foolproof to work. She established what the other felt, what he  _ wanted. _

He wanted Gavin, both in love and more intimately. So many pre-constructions of holding him close, pulling him away from work, calming him down, protecting him from other’s jabs. Then there were the ones that dipped into  _ want _ \- pulling Gavin into a kiss every time he bit his lip, pulling Gavin into his lap when he would lean over Nines’ desk, running his hands over the toned muscles and chest as he worked out.

Love and want swirled behind the red wall like two violent cyclones, and Nines never stopped punching the wall. Doa clawed at it from her side, glad to see ribbons of coding come apart. But then there was the weekend.

Gavin was bored, coming home that Friday instead of heading out drinking. He worked out, ate, showered, and decided watching tv sounded boring. Nines and Doa sat on the one end of the couch, his LED red and Doa’s eyes closed. “Hey Nines.”

“Hm?”

“I’m going out for a jog. Might hit the one bar- don’t worry, I’m coming home tonight. Just wanna see if T’s up for goofing around. You good for the night?”

“Yes Gavin, have fun. Be safe.” Gavin smiled, and reached over to ruffle Nines’ hair, finally getting one of those blue eyes to open and focus on him. “Message me on your way home, please.”

“Will do will do.” And like that Gavin was gone, getting dressed and leaving. Doa realized it was now or never.

Doa prompted to show Nines memories, and like always he accepted, and Doa tensed as it started. She decided she was going to start weak and work up to the one she figured Nines would break at.

_ “Oh ph-huh- hah…” Doa mewled, hearing her owner in the shower making weird noises. It was the first time that had happened, and nudging the door open, she was confused. The human was in the water, one hand braced against the shower wall, and the other tugging on the length between his legs. His breathing was fast and his hips moved into his hand. He cursed and sighed until his whole body tensed, head throwing back. Doa learned what lust looked like that day. _

Nines had stopped moving completely, confusion and want curling around Doa like whirlwinds. Doa continued though, still clawing at the wall.

_ The TV was quiet, the guys on it confusing Doa. One was tied up, and the other was running his hands over him. A vibrating sound came from under Gavin where he knelt on the floor, wearing nothing but a collar. Doa thought only animals wore collars, but Gavin was very pointedly wearing a leather one- and only that. Soon, the men on the tv started to become passionate, the vibrating became louder. Moments after, Gavin was crying out, wordless and pulled tight like a string. _

Doa suddenly heard a loud  _ thud- thud _ and looked to see Nines tackling the wall with his shoulder. Each hit bent the wall a bit, and Doa could hear the coding fizzle, could see it fall away.

_ “Phcking bastard tincan, all strength and good looks and icy- eYES.” Gavin gasped, and Doa turned the corner just to see through the crack of Gavin’s bedroom door. She peered in, curious, and watched as he bounced on something, the object disappearing behind him with each drop of his hips. His hand was back on his dick again, pulling and twisting. There was a bruise on his shoulder in the shape of a hand print, Nines’ handprint. _

_ “Easily throwing me around and- oh phck, yes yes-” The man was reduced to whimpers and soon fell apart, making a mess of his hand and the towel he had set under him. It took him several minutes to recover and he was panting. But then the toy was cleaned and put away, and Gavin dragged himself to the shower to clean up. Doa joined him in his room this night, and Gavin whined to her. “My new partner is hot Doa. This isn’t fair.” _

Nines  _ roared _ , ‘ _ I knew it! _ ’ being heard from the other side of the wall. There was one last memory, the last one, that she wanted to show him.

_ Gavin stumbled in, smelling of fruity booze and glitter. Tina was helping him in, giggling all the while. They collapsed on the couch, laughing now and then as Gavin shushed his friend. “Tina T T- titty hah! No wait- Tina-” _

_ “WHAT.” She yelled, though she laughed right after. Doa could tell they were both pleasantly drunk, and remembered it was the girl’s birthday. Nines didn’t live here yet, but Doa knew he existed. _

_ “Tincan right- my tincan, not- Connor that twink phck-” _

_ “Get on with it Gav-” She stretched his name with a rumble, and their shoes were lost to the side of the couch. She flopped back then. “I claim this couch!” _

_ “Ok but T T- I think- I think I love him- he’s so- damn and he- just took a whole ass clip for me? And that was the coolest shit I ever seen but he wasn’t even fucking fazed! And then he turned and picked me up T and fucking- sprinted out of there and holy shit T. I really do think that-” Gavin had pressed his palms into his eyes and flopped onto the other side of the corner couch, laying on his stomach. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Sounds like a you problem, bitch boy-” Boy was dragged out for a while, only stopping when Gavin kicked at her. They fought for a bit after that, giggling and drunk, but the memory faded when they fell asleep, hanging off the couch. _

When the last memory faded, Doa heard it. Heard the loud crackle. Again. _Again_ , and Doa moved back this time as Nines backed up. One more charging blow and the wall was  _ shattered. _

Forced out of their connection to prevent Doa from being bombarded, Nines suddenly curled inwards, holding Doa to his chest. Soft licks were delivered to his face, the LED a steady red pulsing at his temple. When the shaking settled, Nines sat back up, breathing in deeply before it came back out evenly and slowly. “Hey Doa… Connor is… Going to lose it hearing I deviated because a  _ cat _ kept showing me memories of my infuriatingly handsome partner.”   
  
Doa mewled at the amused tone. She pushed pride through the interface they still had, and Nines’ LED flashed yellow. A small burst of affection went through, and Doa could tell it was filtered but it was still very, very strong. Doa began purring, kneading the fabric on his leg. “You’re very happy with yourself, aren’t you. Deviant android cat deviates Cyberlife’s most advanced model…” Nines picked her up, rubbing his nose against hers and she puts her paw on his face in return.

“Good girl Doa. Wow… Freedom is… A bit overwhelming.” His LED remained yellow and soon he moved to turn the news on. Doa saw the look of awe at the simple action of choosing the channel. She didn’t push anymore interfaces, leaving hers open for if he wanted to to sort things out. Occasionally he would, while petting her, a short burst of different emotions. Love, affection, want, confusion. They were crystal clear and strong, as if bundled up behind the wall of deviancy only increased how badly he felt them.

When she did pry at the third burst of affection, she could easily pinpoint what his thoughts were spinning around. Or rather who.

As the hours dragged on, Doa did start getting ‘ _ worry _ ’. Stronger and stronger, til she pushed it back and Nines stopped his motions. “Ah, sorry Doa. I just- I wonder how Gavin will react to my deviancy. Tonight won’t be the night, he will come home drunk…” Nines LED went red and his fingers steepled against Doa’s back. “And hopefully not with- someone else…” Doa mewled, trying to reassure him.

Nines actually chuckled, something low and deep and Doa purred at the sound. “But it won’t be tonight… I’ve been thinking, why not make him figure it out?” She responded with a soft ‘mrow’, feeling mischief in the next connection. “As in, be subtle about it. Defy small orders, express myself… And of course, tease him a bit. I’ve heard that trying to interface with human skin can be an experience- similar to very strong static.” Amusement in herself, she could already guess what Nines wanted to do, chirping in response to it.

“I take that as approval. I think this will be fun, I give it- about a week until our detective notices…” There was a pause, and Doa looked up to see his face was blue. “Our. You… You think the last memory still applies, Doa?” Doa could feel the hesitation and anxiety even without the connection. She meowed, butting her head against his stomach. “I hope so… I really do hope so. It’s very odd, to want, and hope, but I think I like it.”

Nothing else was said for a few hours, before Doa found hands lifting her up. Much like Gavin would, Nines cradled her against his chest, fingers rubbing behind her ears. Her rumbling became louder as she enjoyed the touch, then there were lips pressed to the top of her head. “Thank you Doa. I doubt I would’ve done it so soon without you, and I was truly tired of that wall.” Doa nuzzled against him.

It wasn’t much later that Gavin stumbled through the door, like predicted, with Tina in tow. She was sober this time, and looked to Nines and Doa. Doa had settled across the back of Nines’ shoulders, and Nines had relaxed, leg crossed over the other and one arm resting on the couch. “Damn Nines. You look comfy.”

“I am. I take it you and Gavin had a good night?” Tina snorted and Doa already caught the difference in Nines’ voice. The mechanical, flat tone he had before was replaced with something smooth and deep, and Doa could feel tell how confident the other was now, freed from his restraints.

“We did. Got him fucked up enough to do karaoke, and he sang fucking  _ Doja Cat. _ ” She dropped him on the couch section Nines wasn’t on. Then she sat besides Nines, looking at him. Doa couldn’t read her as well as Gavin or Nines, but she could definitely see the way Tina lingered.

“You know, word got out that Gavin turned  _ Allen _ down, of all people. You wouldn’t happen to know why, would you?” Suspicion- she heard that tone before. Tina was suspicious, and Doa knew that was only fair.

“I have no clue. Captain Allen is a- great individual I’m sure, but perhaps there’s just someone better that Gavin has interest in.” At once Doa could feel amusement, confidence, and hope be pushed through their connection. She pushed pride right back, purring loudly.

“Hmm,  _ perhaps _ . Doa seems to really like you too… Are you showing signs of deviancy, Nines?” Doa felt the smirk through the connection, not able to see it but knowing it was there.

“Officer Chen, I have  _ no _ idea what you could possibly be on about. I am as I always have been.” Tina snickered at that, shaking her head.

“You know what, I don’t wanna know. He’s not gonna be aware for a bit, if he hasn’t already passed out. You know the drill. I’ll see you two on Monday. And Doa! You behave! Gavin told me how bad you were, you lil’ shit.” Doa chattered in response, rubbing her head against the back of Nines’ before she crawled over to Gavin. She rested on his back until Nines moved her. Easily picking him up, he smiled to Doa.   


  
“Coming to bed?” She mewled, hopping on the back of the couch then springing to Nines’ shoulders. “He’s going to be very jealous you picked me over him you know.” She rubbed her head against him one more time, purring softly, and Nines laughed as he took all of them to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this one and out, you'll see the POVs switch!


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA repeatedly, I forget to update, but hey, at least you guys got Choking on Petals between these last two chapters! Only three more to go aaaa!

Gavin groaned as he woke up, glad he didn’t get hangovers. He still felt somewhat groggy, but that was just waking up normally. He checked the time, seeing it was a little past eight, and looked down at himself. Shoes off, he wondered if he just discarded them somewhere or if Tina took them off. Getting up eventually, he pulled himself out of his clothes, instead opting for some joggers he would tie off high and a tied up loose t-shirt. He felt like getting some dance routines done today, hearing the song from last night playing on repeat in his head. 

He pushed himself out of his room, heading for the bathroom and pausing. He could hear commotion from the kitchen, and his nose twitched. He moved towards the kitchen, and peeked in to see that it was already Nines. He had a skillet out, and a bowl, seeming to make something. “Nines, whatcha up to?”

Nines of course didn’t need to turn around, and he didn’t expect him to. Task oriented and all that shit. He didn’t need to turn just to look at Gavin, like Gavin would’ve to look at Nines. “Making you breakfast. I heard movement and thought it was about the time you woke up, so I came in here to prepare. Continue about your routine, Gavin.” Gavin blinked.

He had to still be tired, but Nines’ voice sounded- different. Deeper, smoother, like he was actually talking and not just reading back responses his program dictated. It was fucking wonderful, and heat curled in his body as he looked to the strong shoulders. So caught up in staring, he was too slow to react as Nines turned towards him.

Gavin  _ swore _ there was a smile for a second. “Do you need assistance, Gavin?” Shaking himself out of his reverie, he shook his head.

“No no, thanks tincan for cooking. I’ll be back in after my shower.”

“I know.” And Nines turned around, just like that. Gavin didn’t know what to make of the interaction, so he chalked it up to his brain being stupidly hopeful.

And the whole day was like that. Nines was- attentive. Watching Gavin as he danced, talking to him, talking  _ back _ to him, so natural and- definitely different. Gavin almost wanted to ask if there was some kind of update for his social relations program, but besides their back and forth… And Nines watching him- there was nothing new. They sat on the couch, Gavin with his back leaning on Nines side, when Nines shifted.

At first he didn’t pay any mind to it, after all people shifted when sitting down. He remembered then who it was he was with, and couldn’t help but look over. Nines normally sat ramrod straight, programmed to sit that way. Now, he sat with one leg crossed over the other and ever so casually leaned to the side. Doa was wrapped around his neck, watching Gavin, and  _ fucking fuck him. _ Nines looked  _ damn _ good against the leather of his couch, relaxed and smooth looking.

Gavin’s heart sped up and he looked to the tv. He stopped flirting with Nines a while back, realizing he wasn’t getting anywhere. Even if he was, Nines didn’t seem possible to deviate. Gavin was afraid of his programming forcing him to return feelings just to increase his chances of success. Forcing Nines into anything made his blood run cold. But it was really hard to keep his mouth shut, especially now, when Nines did something that was just- too much for his dumb gay heart to handle.

“You know, you look any more casual and they’re going to hire you to model Calvin Klein.” Gavin wanted to ram his head against a wall and then fold himself into the deep freezer. It was said casually, no evidence of this internal ‘ _ you fucking idiot _ ’ going on, but it was still too much to have said.

“I don’t see how that’s a bad thing. Modelling would be a unique career to go into.” Gavin snorted at the response and immediately relaxed.

“Oh, so you would leave me to pose for the cameras. I see how it is.” His voice was teasing, wanting to see what the new banter would be.

“We both know I have no bad side. Camera ready at all times. But I would never leave you, detective.” Looking up at Nines, he had to be imagining the soft tone to his voice. Had to, right? Because that softness was so vulnerable and genuine, and he didn’t know how to deal with the coil it wrapped around his heart if it wasn’t genuine.

“Well you’re fucking gorgeous, of course you’d say that. Still- gonna fight any agency that comes for you.”

“I’m honored, but don’t get another write up on my account.” Gavin elbowed him gently at that, smiling and feeling Nines move. Looking up, it almost felt like he was laughing but his face was blank.

That was the next two days. Banter that felt all too honest and  _ fun. _ Eyes watching and  _ wandering _ , Gavin even testing it out. Shamelessly, he would stretch for something, bend over his desk, lean against something with his back bowed just slightly. Each time he would see Nines LED spin brighter, and the other would start the banter after. Spoke when not spoken to. Respond when he didn’t need to.

Then there were the touches.

The first time it happened they were at home. Thankfully. Gavin was stretching after pushing himself, wanting to feel a burn. He was tense since he met with Allen, and going out and finding someone to work it out of him just… Didn’t appeal. He knew he was rightfully fucked when his loyalty set in despite the fact they were just partners.

As the thoughts came to him, suddenly there was an electric feeling along his arm. He nearly landed on his ass, looking to the hand on his arm. It was just Nines, so why did he feel that? “Gavin? Dinner’s ready, are you about done.”

“Huh- yeah- yeah yeah I’m done. Phck, warn a bitch before you reach for them.”

“If there was a bitch here, I would.” Gavin smacked his arm for that after it pulled him up.

“Oh shut it, you know what I mean.” The whole incident left his head as they ate, Gavin having found thirium based snacks for Nines. It was the first time he actually ate them, and Gavin was curious as to why, but didn’t press it.

The second time it happened he was at work. They were just filing papers, but Gavin was restless. Not getting any, working out only doing so much, he needed- something. Maybe he could get Connor to steal Nines for a night. Give him a night to completely screw the tension out of himself. Just as his eyes closed, the thoughts swirling around of what he could do, there was a static,  _ good _ electric right to the back of his neck. His weak spot. He gasped and shot forward, whirling around to glare at the source.

It was only Nines, his hand outstretched and an eyebrow raised towards him. “Detective Reed- I came to inform you that we have a new case. Double homicide.” Gavin’s heart was thudding so hard and fast. His face was red as fuck and he licked his lips. Whatever the fuck that  _ was _ felt very good.

“Good I’m getting real tired of fucking paperwork.”

And. It. Kept. Happening. The minute Gavin would zone out, there would be a ghost of static. Nines would be around- moving past him, reaching for him, or simply standing behind him in the elevator. By the end of Wednesday, he was needy and angry and he wanted to slam his lips against the fucker, or kick something into the sun.

On top of that Nines just seemed  _ close _ . Gavin would almost say unnecessarily so. Not that he didn’t like it, but something happened and he didn’t know what.

Thursday came by, and for a bit it was the same shit. Until things went sideways, getting into a shootout with a suspect, unknowing he would be armed when they got to the little spa he was hiding in. They had to be careful, there were still workers in there yet.

Then one wrong move. Nines was just a bit out of place, Gavin just a bit too far away. Nines turned to him, and Gavin was guessing he was checking on him, but that’s when the suspect came around the corner. Everything seemed too slow and too fast.

Gavin didn’t like killing. He avoided it if he could. You couldn’t get a second chance if you were dead. But when it came to Nines or the other guy...

His gun was raised and fired before Nines’ LED could fully land on red from the gun being raised. The man’s body slumped behind Nines, Gavin knowing he pierced the guy just under the collarbone on the right side. Then he sheathed his gun, moving over to Nines and pulling him close, his other hand pulling out his walkie and calling it in.

His voice was flat, and Nines was still very stiff, but then Nines moved and Gavin looked over him. No blue. No blue just a yellow LED and wide icey eyes and parted lips- “Gavin.”

They were at work- Nines never called him Gavin at work. Gavin raised his hand to the other’s face, feeling the warmth the other had. Then he smiled. Nines was fine, he protected him, he was fine. “Don’t bluescreen on me now,” he teased, and pulled away. He had to try and keep this guy alive until the ambulance showed up. Nines joined him after a minute, his LED not returning to blue like usual.

“You raised the gun and I thought- I thought ‘ _ he could’ve shot you before I could turn _ ’.”

Gavin startled at the words, but smiled. “As if I’d let him. I’m not leaving you Nines, you’d get bored without me.” Nines looked up at that and his LED finally circled blue.

“You are incredibly wreckless Gavin. Honestly, it’s amazing my stress percentage isn’t at a constant fifty something because of you.” Gavin laughed at that, and soon the ambulance was here.

Of course he had to fill out paperwork after all that, but there was definitely something different. Namely, Nines wouldn’t fucking leave his side. He flat out pulled a  _ Connor _ , toned muscles sitting on his desk with one hand close enough to the terminal to interface. “Nines, I’m fucking fine alright? You don’t have to be constantly in front of me, I do know you have object permanence.”

“I don’t have to, sure, but is that a direct order to move?” Gavin sighed at that, glaring up to him.

“You know I hate ordering you around…”

“Why is that, Detective Reed?” Back to detective, Nines genuinely seemed curious though. Gavin looked to Connor, guilt curling in his stomach.

“Unlike Connor, who seemed to already show signs of deviancy, you haven’t- can’t- your coding is way too strong. I forced Connor to do things in the hopes it would fully deviate him, keep him from completing his mission. There’s no reason to force you to deviate, or point in trying…” He sighed, his voice kept low despite the fact Connor and Hank were deep in case-talk conversation. He didn’t miss the way Nines’ eyes widened though, or how his LED flicked red.

“Don’t act so surprised- I care about you. I won’t force you into anything Nines. Except to get off my desk and actually go work- please don’t make me order you to.” Gavin looked to him then, and there was a damn flashing of his mood light before it shifted to yellow, then to blue.

“Thank you, Gavin, for waiting for me- not pushing me. You know, I’m sure if you told Connor your reasoning, he’d forgive you too.” Gavin shook his head.   
  
“Someone’s gotta be the bad guy Nines. I’d rather he remember how much of a prick  _ I _ was to him, than focus on how much a prick Hank was. Deserves that much.” Shrugging, he added quietly, “Plus, I ain’t apologizing for shit.”

Friday came as well, and another incident of being statically charged when Nines was near- he couldn’t wait for tonight. But to make sure he’d get a moment to himself, he walked over to Connor’s desk after sending Nines to receive something they needed for a case. He was quick, knowing the other wouldn’t spend a long time away from his side.   
  
“Hey, Connor- eyes up for a second.” The other looked at him, raising an eyebrow, but he seemed to have bit his tongue on whatever he was about to say. He ignored Hank’s look.

“Detective Reed. Is something wrong?”

“No no- nothing’s wrong- listen- you have plans tonight?” Connor’s eyes went wide, looking between Hank and himself. Hank cut in, glaring at Gavin and standing up.

“What kinda stunt is this-” Gavin sighed loudly at how they both jumped to the wrong conclusion, not having time for this nonsense.

“Both of you fucking chill- I was wondering if you could invite Nines over or some shit. Tell him it’s- I don’t know, a routine attempt to deviate him or just, some time to hang out. I need- some time- alone. Before I fucking lose it.”

“He’s not bothering you, is he?” Gavin missed the brief yellow of his LED, instead focused on Hank sitting back down.

“Fuck no- I just need some me time Connor. Me time- without my partner with supersonic hearing eavesdropping on it all.”

“Why not just tell him to turn off his hearing?” Gavin frowned, and rubbed against his scar before Hank spoke up.

“Reed- you owe me one. I’ll take Connor and Nines with me to go suit shopping- they need to find suits as well anyways for that function coming up next month. It’ll give you about- three hours alright?” Looking to Hank, he could tell the old man understand  _ exactly _ what his problem was.

“Yeah yeah I owe you big time just keep Terminator anywhere else for a bit.” He was about to walk off when Connor spoke up, worry deep in his voice.

“This isn’t- you’re not inviting someone over, are you?” Gavin blinked, turning around with his mouth open.

“First off- I know you fucking heard about Allen- if I turned  _ him _ down, what makes you think I’d find anyone else? Second off- the fuck you getting off that you can be asking me shit like that?! You know what you nosy-” He was held back by Hank, the man putting a hand on his chest.

“I’ll explain to Connor ‘me time’ later. Reed- go sit before I change my mind and let you suffer.” Gavin glared, flipping Connor off and sitting down with a grumble. He knew Connor could still understand him, but Hank likely couldn’t.   
  
“ _ Fucking prick knows damn well why I turned Allen down _ .” His arms crossed, and he was almost pissed off enough to take back the request- say fuck it and stay overnight at the gym, but then there was static on the back of his neck and he whipped around.

He wasn’t surprised to see Nines there, just assuming he followed that sensation now. He wanted to ask what it was about him, but was afraid it was just him at this point. “Something happened while I was gone, Reed?”

“Nothing to worry about- I know I know- I can’t- mmf.” He didn’t feel like getting into the spiel right now, and expected the other to just sit down. Instead two hands rested on his shoulders and Gavin looked up to see him standing over him.

“If you say so- ready to continue?”

Then Hank called for Nines, and Gavin sighed as he removed his hands. He followed them, leaning back as much as he could, but he was moving away. Yeah, he needed some time tonight before he lost it.


	7. 7

Nines went with Connor and Hank, and Gavin was almost convinced he was being shot a sad look. “I’ll see you when you get home big guy, try to have fun.” He smiled at him, and heard a sigh in return.

“Because clothes shopping is always so fun.” Gavin chuckled at that, then noticed Nines’ hand move towards him. No one was around, besides the receptionist, but he still hesitated. It was the fact he was trying at all that Gavin appreciated.

“Remember- you have permission to freely touch me Nines. Justify it however you can-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence before that hand was cupping his face. Gently- and holy fuck the next three hours were going to not be enough.

“Right, I suppose I do. Gavin, are you sure I can’t skip out on this- just come home?” Gavin looked up, knowing his eyes were lidded. His voice was so pleading, and Gavin almost caved.

“You’ll be fine out socializing Nines. I’ll be home when you get back.”

“But for how long?” Gavin blinked, tilting his head- into Nines’ hand.

“All night?” Nines’ LED circled yellow and his hand slipped further down.

“You normally head out tonight.” _Oh_. Was that why Nines was so worried?

“Don’t feel like it tonight. Want- Hah- Want to just kick it with you and the cats tonight. Sound good?” Then he felt it, strong, immediately making his knees go to jello and he leaned forward. Looking down, he could see the exposed grey chassis of Nines’ hand. “Oh phck! So you have been- doing it- oh- pha-” Just as his eyes slipped shut Nines pulled away.

He nearly whined at him pulling away. “I have been. I noticed it makes you calm down, so I do it whenever I deem you could use a little- jolt.” Nines was grinning,  _ grinning _ , and Gavin wanted to beg him to stay. “I guess I’ll see you- Connor is informing me that Anderson is getting impatient.”

“Yeah… Yeah! Have fun.” Nines walked out and Gavin let out a shaky sigh. Heading home alone was- horrible. He could feel all the static touches like phantom hands, and by the time he was home he was already so keyed up he barely could focus on Doa.

Barely- she made it easier with all her yowling. “Nines is fine baby girl! Sheesh! He’s hanging out with Connor and Hank for a bit- which means daddy has a little time for himself. So be a good girl and keep an eye on Bastard, alright?” He made sure to lock the door and dropped everything off in its proper spot.

Then he shucked off all his clothes, leaving them in the hamper and stepping into the shower. He had three hours, he might as well do this right. Finding the lube he hid in the bathroom, he went into his room for a plug- a small one for now, and moved back into the bathroom. He made the water lukewarm, starting off with fully washing himself, still half-hard from earlier. When he was completely clean he focused on what he actually wanted to do with this time.

He cleaned back there thoroughly, whining at the sensation and finding himself at attention when he was done. Then the water was turned off and Gavin grabbed the lube. Slicking his own fingers, one hand braced against the tiles and the slick hand went behind himself, he spread his legs as he started to stretch and prep. There was no rush, little gasps leaving him as he forced a bit more lube into him. Reminding himself this wasn’t all he had planned, he stopped, searching for the plug and putting it in. He was breathing faster already, but turned on the shower to fully rinse off. He just grabbed a towel and quickly got his hair and face, wrapping it around his hips and looking to Doa.   
  
She tilted her head and he knew he must’ve looked odd to her. “Shh- what Nines doesn’t- doesn’t know won’t hurt him right?” Really, she was too smart, because she remained in place and Gavin shook his head at that. He went into his room, leaving the door open in case he had to listen for the front door.

He stripped his bed of the blankets, rolling them and setting them aside before searching for a toy. Specifically, he wanted the one that vibrated and warmed up, finding the thirium blue toy and quickly getting rid of his towel. He checked the time, noticing he spent an hour in the bathroom, and decided to forget about teasing himself for the night. Instead he pulled out the plug, setting it aside and slicking the toy up.

Laying on his back, it wasn’t hard to dip into a fantasy. Especially with everything Nines had been doing lately.

_ “You’ve been so patient and good for me, haven’t you?” Nines wasn’t waiting any longer, hands on Gavin’s hips, squeezing, and pulling Gavin’s pants down after he spoke. “Patient and prepared- what- do you keep lube on you Gavin? Hoping one day I’ll bend you over your car or pin you in an alley? Or is it for someone else-” _ “You- for you- Been waiting-” Gavin was fully aware he was verbal, and this was why he needed Nines out of here. He wanted to lose himself to this fantasy.   
  
_ “Shhh shhh, I got you. You’re so sweet waiting for me- let me make it all worth it alright?” Nines spread him open more, slicking his own fingers and toying with Gavin until they crooked and hit that one spot. Gavin’s back arched, whines coming out of him. “More- more please Nines- please.” A deep chuckle- Nines voice was so deep and amazing and Gavin was sure he could turn him on from talking alone. The fingers were gone, and then replaced with something much bigger. _

_ Within a moment, Nines’ lips were on his and he was slamming their hips together, Gavin crying out into the kiss. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, not from pain but want, as this wasn’t enough. “Look at you Gavin- going to mark you- make sure everyone knows  _ **exactly** _ who did this to you.” His hips started to move, warmth between them and Gavin couldn’t help the noises he made now.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Nines- fuck- Nines baby- sweetheart- ah!” As he got closer and closer, Nines now hitting that spot with near perfect accuracy, he got louder. _

_ And he felt Nines hand slide up, up his side to his neck, to the back of his head. “Scream for me Gavin.” Just a bit more- _

Doa’s excited mewling broke the fantasy, and then Gavin heard the door push open. Bless loud doors. His blood went cold, but his dick twitched. He checked the time- Nines was home more than an hour early- shit shit- “Gavin?”

Quickly pulling out the toy, he felt the emptiness and shivered. The dildo and plug was quickly shoved into the plastic baggie, Gavin needing to clean them later, and he shoved them back into the bed stand. “Laying down-” Fuck- his voice was so very much not normal- pitches higher and breathless. “One sec Nines!” He grabbed sleep pants, throwing them on and wiping his hands off on them. At least this way his problem was well enough hidden. He came out of the bedroom, looking to Nines.

Nines- perfect as ever, Doa across his shoulders purring loudly. “Hey Nines- back quickly aren’t you?” He turned around as Gavin’s voice, and Gavin nearly missed the way his eyes flicked down over him.

He was pretty sure he was being scanned and he was fucked either way, but at least Nines didn’t hear him calling out his name. “I am. Hank underestimated how efficient we are with any task- we both found our suits within ten minutes. The rest of the time was spent keeping Hank from buying something atrocious and Hank needed something to eat- have you cooked anything yet?”

Really, Gavin was- so proud of Nines. Hearing him just hanging out, and how different his voice was now compared to when they first partnered up… He was proud and amazed with the change. “Pfft, really? And no I was- messing around. Got a shower that’s about it.” Really, he was willing to avoid the topic that he was turned on as long Nines was, but Nines simply sat Doa down, walking over to him.   
  
Just as Gavin let his eyes close in preparation for- any touch at this point- Nines simply brushed past him, heading into the kitchen. Right. Not a deviant. His stomach felt sick for wanting the other this bad, when he had no agency to want him back. “I’ll make you something then- breaded chicken and-”   
  
“Yeah whatever’s good I’m- going to sit.” He drug himself to the couch, sitting down and placing a pillow over his lap. He got the remote, slow movements as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat, turning on  _ Law and Order:SVU _ for some kind of distraction. Doa came over to him, jumping onto the pillow with Bastard in her mouth. He took the kitten, rubbing along his back and smiled to her.

“I’m such an idiot…” He spoke quietly, enough so he couldn’t be heard over the tv, and pulled a blanket over himself. Want and desire drained out of him, leaving him just feeling gross and horrible for wanting someone who couldn’t return it. When Nines came out, a plate of food in hand, Gavin noticed the flash of red before his LED settled on yellow.

“Gavin- why are you upset?” Shit- was he that obvious.

“Nines it’s nothing- just got myself-”

“It’s not  _ nothing _ to me. You’re upset, and I want to know why.” Nines was close, setting the plate on the table and then his hand cupped Gavin’s face. He was so warm, Gavin adored it. Then he caught the words. His gut did, something incredibly funny at that- twisting  _ hope _ with the  _ guilt _ from before.

“You want? Damn Nines- you’re talking like a deviant.”

“Maybe I am- but you’re going off topic. Gavin- what is wrong?”

Gavin gaped at him, hands coming up to Nines face. “Fuck what’s wrong- what do you mean  _ maybe?! _ Nines- yes or fucking no- did you deviate?” His heart beated rapidly, Gavin could feel it, and he let himself adjust, Bastard taking the cue to get off the couch. He’s one good nudge from being in his lap, and his eyes meet Nines’. He can see how bright his eyes are, how cheerful they look as the hand cupping his own face slips to his side.   
  
“Yes- technically, I’ve been a deviant since Sunday.” Gavin blinked, the words clicking in his head. Four days of touches, of his smoother voice, of his worry and lingering. His questioning. His name coming out of those lips. Nines has been a deviant and Nines knew exactly how every touch affected him. “Now- will you answer my- mmf!”   
  
Gavin kissed him. He kissed him and pulls him closer, melting into the kiss. He knew at any point Nines could push him off, and he’s so glad for that fact. Except, Nines doesn’t push him off. He pulled him closer, his head tilting and pressing into the kiss further. Gavin feels a tongue prodding between his lips, and he eagerly gives the other access. Immediately Gavin is overwhelmed, Nines letting out a small  _ growl _ and he’s pulled into the other’s lap. Nines is everywhere, kissing and mapping him out like he’d never get the chance again.

It stole Gavin’s breath and when they finally pulled away, he’s gasping for air. “I’ve wanted to do that for- such a long time.” He’s panting as he speaks, looking to blue eyes that watch his every move. A slight smirk forms on Nines’ lips, and he is pulled into another kiss, Nines licking him until Gavin was sure he’d taste thirium for days.

“Likewise,” Nines finally spoke, sucking on his bottom lip before pulling away fully. Gavin felt giddy- he’s waited so long and resigned to the fact Nines might have never deviated with him around at least.

“We gotta tell everyone- fuck- we should have a party! ‘Congrats- He’s a deviant’ balloons won’t be hard to make-” He went to get up, but was quickly grabbed by his hips, pulled back down into Nines' lap.

“I wasn’t done with you yet Gavin. I have been waiting four days for you to notice so I could make a move on you successfully and now that  _ that’s _ done, there’s no way I’m stopping  _ now _ .” Gavin couldn’t protest when Nines was dragging him into another kiss, those sharp teeth of his biting his bottom lip and encouraging him to explore this time.

They spent another hour or so just kissing before Nines actually let him plan the party. Nines doesn’t ask what was wrong, and Gavin’s glad he doesn’t have to explain it, so by the time he should turn in for the night, he very much remembered he needed another shower. He untangled himself from Nines’ hold, kissing his cheek as he does so. Nines hums at the soft action, and Gavin almost expected to be dragged into another kiss.

Thankfully he isn’t and when he comes out he sees Nines curled with Doa again. He finally noticed how the skin peels back where her leg touched, and wonders if Nines is interfacing or just that relaxed with her. Can’t stop the small smile as he watched them, and then he has his answer when Nines speaks. “Instead of just smiling there, why don’t you come join us?”

“Ass- get outta my cat's head.” He walked over of course, sitting on the couch besides Nines and seeing him look over.

“She started it.” Doa mewled at that, and Gavin shook his head.

“Doesn’t surprise me.” He has questions- how long, why, how- but they can be asked later. Right now he just curled into Nines’ side and enjoyed being able to hold the other. Doesn’t jump at the arm wrapping around him, but instead he let out a sigh. It takes maybe an hour before he’s falling asleep, and he couldn’t be happier.


	8. 8

Nines- didn’t want a party. He got out different clothes- a turtleneck and cargo pants, seeing how Gavin choked at him walking out. Gavin walked over to him then, running his hands down Nines’ chest. “Damn, you look- really fucking good.” He sounded breathless from looking at Nines clothed, and he would bet that Gavin would lose it if he stripped right there. No, he didn’t want a party.

He wanted to pin one Gavin Reed to every surface of this house and give him a proper reason to cry out his name. The memory Doa shared burned through him still and even as he helped decorate their apartment for the small number of people Gavin’s invited, he can’t help but pre-construct. So lost in his thoughts he didn’t realize he just stood, staring at some ribbon he was supposed to be stringing up. “Earth to terminator! You good Nines?”

Gavin’s voice was right in front of him, excited and grinning. He has streamers around his arms and glitter on his face. Gripping the streamers in his own hand, he pulled the other closer using his free hand. He kissed the other, swallowing any protest as he focused on making sure everyone could see how wrecked his Gavin was with him around. Whatever Gavin was going to say died on his lips and he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Nines.

‘ _ Finally _ .’ All too happy to put aside decorating, he pulled him closer, leaning back against the back of the couch. He didn’t rush the kiss, licking across Gavin’s bottom lip, sucking and then getting entry. Hearing a groan in return he’s eager to continue, but then Gavin’s phone started buzzing. “Nines-  _ fuck _ Nines.”

“Ignore it- focus on me.” Gavin actually  _ whined _ at his words and he leaned in for another kiss, but Gavin pulled back.

“As tempting as that sounds, I should get it. It’s probably Chris asking what he should bring to the party.” Nines growled to that, ignoring the other’s grin as he pulled away. He watched him talk to Chris, and just barely resisted the urge to grab that phone and toss it to the couch. Instead he finished his decorations and called for Doa.

Of course she came to him, and he held her close, interfacing with her. He felt her amusement at his frustration and sighed, getting licked in return. It wasn’t long until people began showing up, though Nines couldn’t keep his eyes off of Gavin. At some point the man had decided streamers were appropriate enough to be an accessory, a little bit extra around his shoulders. Broad shoulders that would shake-   
  
“Nines? You’ve been a deviant for a short amount of time, yet I think I’ve seen your LED blue maybe for a minute.” Hank and Connor knew the moment he went shopping with them, Connor ecstatic but respectful of his wishes to wait on the news. “Care to explain what’s wrong?”

Hank cut in, following Nines’ gaze to Gavin. “Is Reed being difficult about all this? I mean- he’s the one that called us- did you want it to stay a secret? I’ll go beat him u-” A sharp glare sent his way had hands raising, and Connor laughed at how protective Nines was already.   
  
“No- I believe however, there’s a song Tina listened to that perfectly equates my current frustration.”

“Then play it, it’s your party isn’t it?” Hank had a good point- Gavin had picked music he liked, but it wasn’t hard to throw the song into the next in line. He waited, listening to Hank talk about Sumo tossing a box of cereal to the ground, when the song came on. The reaction was immediate- Tina grinned, grabbing Gavin.

“Who played this?!” She looked around, and Nines grinned, raising his hand. Gavin’s eyes were directly on him, and he couldn’t help but maintain contact, even as Tina tried to get him to dance. “Hell yeah Nines! You know this is my favorite.” She was ecstatic, but Nines kept his focus on Gavin.

So much so that Connor’s fingers snapping beside his ear made him jump. “Earth to Nines!” He looked away, hearing a sigh from his human and felt the urge to kick everyone out rise higher. “Wow, you are- you want to interface Nines?”

“Trust me when I say that’s the last thing you want to do Connor.”

“I’m sure I can handle whatever issue you have.” Nines looked to Hank.

“I warned him, right?” He got a nod, then offered his hand, sighing heavily. “Alright- I’m not responsible for the reaction you’re about to have.”

He opened the interface, and it was immediate. He was so used to just- being open with Doa that he forgot it could be overwhelming for others. Connor felt every want and saw every pre-construction, that the other actually  _ recoiled _ from the interface. His face was bright blue, and the squeak he let out was hilarious, if Nines didn’t feel so bad. “Sweet  _ Ra9 _ Nines! Why haven’t you just- I didn’t need to see all of that!”

Nines sighed, a smile on his face despite it. “I warned you. My issue is quite resolvable, but he was so enthused to have the party… Though I’d rather be-”   
  
“Shut up please shut up.” Connor sunk into the couch, and Hank looked between them.

“He told you so.” Nines laughed softly as Connor whined, and looked over to Gavin again. Tina and him were calmed, and even though he knew Tina wasn’t a threat, he still hated the fact she was close to him right now and he wasn’t. In a physical sense- he was pretty sure once this party was done, more than one confession was due.

Chris joined them, and then the door opened as another face walked in. Immediately, Nines was standing, LED circling red for a second and even Doa letting out a low, warning hiss when her eyes caught onto him. “Good girl…  _ Get him _ .” Doa mewled and hopped off the table she had been laying on, winding through the group until she sat in front of Allen.

Just as he was about to walk over there and give him a piece of his mind, an arm wrapped around his own. He looked down, seeing Gavin attached to him and instantly calmed. “Hey terminator, mind if I-”

“You very much know the answer to that. In fact,” much to Hank and Connor’s groan, he wrapped his arm around Gavin’s middle, pulling him closer. “Been waiting to do that all night.” Gavin laughed and it’s recorded for when he needed it, but then Allen walked over to them.

“Congratulations on finally deviating, RK900.”

“Nines,” he corrected the other, smiling with a little too much teeth to be kind. “And thank you. Doa, _snick_.” He called for her, offering his free arm for the android cat to climb up onto. Curling around his shoulders, he can feel all her pride and smug, resonating it right back. He can tell the moment it dawns on Allen- he never stood a chance.

Nines has to give him credit though, he took it rather well. Offering a bottle of thirium out, champagne flavored. “I can’t stay long but thanks for all your hard work, Nines.”

“A shame- I can’t wait to see you around the office. Thank you.” Allen shot him a withering look, so Nines squeezed Gavin’s side, a slight smirk on his face. Once Allen was gone Tina was the first one to make noise, a low whistle at the two.

“Damn- can you two get any closer?” Gavin laughed, leaning into Nines, so he led them to sit on the other section of the corner couch. Chris and Tina gravitated to them, and by the end of the night, Connor, Tina, and Gavin were all drunk beyond belief.

“Well guys, it’s been fun. Seriously Nines, congrats on deviation! You ever going to say what, or  _ who _ , caused it?” Nines hummed, fingers petting through Gavin’s hair. He was sprawled on the couch, one knee bent up and one arm hanging off. Barely coherent, just smiling and mimicking the purring rumble his cats emitted. 

“Would you believe me if I said it was the cat?” Connor hiccuped from his other side, Hank helping him to stand.

“Cyberlife’s- finest- deviated- hah… By a deviant cat! A deviant fucking cat! Seen it myself- also want for Gavin’s di-”   
  
“That’s enough Connor. I think you drank nearly the whole bottle of Nines’ champagne.”

“Good! More for Nines then.” Hank sighed, and then Nines smiled to him as he looked over.

“We should head out too. Call us when Reed wakes up from what’s going to be a killer headache.” Nines nodded, and soon everyone was shuffling out. Gavin never stirred, and Nines sighed, want still burning low in his systems. He ran his hand along the stubble, shivering as he exposed the grey chassis to feel better. He wouldn’t make a move like this though, so he picked Gavin up.   
  
Getting him into bed was an easy task- getting back out of it, not so much, as the man became aware just long enough to wrap his arms around Nines’ middle. “Stay, baby please, stay Nines…” The soft pleading voice was far too irresistible, and Nines quickly shucked off his shirt and boots to curl around the other.

Waking up was fun. Gavin was still asleep, meaning his stasis cycle must’ve completed ahead of schedule. It gave him time to just watch, fingers tracing the dip of the other’s abs. He nosed the back of Gavin’s neck, kissing a spot there and then got a beautiful groan. Another soft kiss, another noise. He continued the action until Gavin was awake, squirming and turned on. “Too early for this shit Nines, lemme sleep.”

“As you wish.” He stopped kissing the weak spot, but still rubbed, mapping out the muscles and sighing as he’s finally just holding the other. It’s another three hours before Gavin woke up, stretching in Nines’ arms and turning to face him. In the new light, he can see the leftover glitter, see how it clung in his beard. ‘ _ He’ll need a shower. _ ’ Happy with that thought, Nines leaned down, capturing the lips that haven’t had a chance to say another.

They kiss lazily, a slow glide of lips over each other, and soon Nines’ tongue pressed in gently and asked for entrance. When it’s granted, he rolled them over. Gavin’s sober, and Nines was  _ tired _ of waiting. Grinding his hips down, he’s met with a whine, as Gavin pulled away to breathe. “Holy fuck hornbot, could you let me wake up first?”

“Absolutely not. Gavin- I’ve wanted to fuck you senseless for days now.” There’s another whine that followed his words but he doesn’t stop, pulling back to allow Gavin to get out. Scooting up, Gavin nudged himself to the side of the bed, and Nines felt outright ignored.

“Fuck that’s too hot to be fair. Listen, angel, I’m going to shower and eat, then we should talk alright? I mean- fuck- you’ve been a deviant and fuck- I-” Nines realized quick that the drop in his temperature wasn’t just a change of location. He wrapped his arms around Gavin, pulling him close with a hum.

“It’s not like I’ve been listening very well the past week anyways. Gavin- of course I’ll wait for our talk, but don’t beat yourself up in my absence. Or I’ll just have to punish you.” He winked as Gavin turned to glare at him, but the other sighed and got up with a smile.

“Yeah yeah.” He walked off after that and Nines just laid back. He felt his systems turn, knot up- not literally but it felt like it. He realized, with a soft laugh, he was nervous about this talk. Sure they had been kissing and Gavin’s responded very well so far, but maybe he was reading wrong. Deviancy did that, didn’t it? He eventually got out of bed, determined to make Gavin something to help combat any aches from the party.

He settled with toast, making it like he remembered seeing it once- butter and cinnamon, orange juice sitting out. Just as he was putting the butter away Gavin came into the kitchen.

In nothing but his briefs, towel still on his head. Gavin was trying to kill him, he decided, as he traced a stray drop down his pecs, over scars and abs and down to the ‘v’ on his hips. “Fuck, feels like you’re going to rip into me, staring like that Mr. Carnivore.”

“The option is rather appealing- I can name a few ways I’d like to use my mouth on you right now.” He held onto the counter because they needed to talk and he was very sure there would be very little of that done if he let go. Gavin must have thought so too, he saw how his eyes traveled up and down Nines’ form.

“As tempting as that is- what- what are we first off? Like- obviously, we kissed. A lot. And I want to keep doing that. And it’s  _ very _ obvious you want to keep doing that. And more- but how did all that- how did all that start?” Gavin looked to his cup, and Nines didn’t need to scan him to see he was nervous. He did however relax, hoping Gavin would do the same. Gavin sat down after a moment- backwards on the chair and bracing his body on it’s back.

“Well, you have Doa to thank for- everything honestly. I’ve always thought of you as an amazing partner. Your dedication to the job, how intelligent you are, how you move, act- everything about you amazed me from the start, even if your attitude needed a- minor adjustment.”

“Fuck you I’m an angel.”

“Obviously. And- I don’t know when I wanted more than a partnership. My barriers against deviancy made even the want for a friendship seem muted, but then you offered your place to me. I, admittedly, long given up on breaking out of my coding. I was content being your friend, and then- Doa happened. She kept interfacing with me.” He called to the cat, watching her proudly bounce onto the counter.

“Made me feel her happiness, her need to protect you. Loneliness, identified it and made my coding acknowledge I felt it in your absence. I felt her joy, her pride for you, and resonated it back.” Gavin stopped him then, and Nines finally looked back to him, feeling relatively punched in the gut as he did. His face was bright red, eyes wide and mouth hanging open- messily pushed back hair and a little bit of cinnamon on his bottom lip.

“Wait wait- you’re telling me- Doa’s been sharing her memories with you?”

“Ever since I moved in. I’ll admit, now that I can- I feel a bit bad. I’ve perhaps invaded your privacy on a couple of those memories.” Gavin glared at Doa surprisingly.

“I wanna know.”

“Hm?”

“I wanna know all the memories she showed you Nines.” If Gavin was an android, he could’ve flooded him like he had with Connor. However, he wasn’t, so he thought about how to best phrase this before speaking. The more innocent memories of course didn’t get much of a reaction, but telling Gavin he spent a solid day watching him work out through Doa’s eyes, oversaw several private moments spent with toys, and his drunken confessions from before he moved in…

Gavin was hiding his whole head by the time he was done, the top of his  _ shoulders _ light red. “I’m sorry if this has overstepped a line. I do believe Doa was just reacting to what she could get from between the cracks of my coding.” There was silence and his LED went yellow in the the lack of noise.

“So let me get this straight, my- my deviant android cat- realized I wanted you to be a deviant because of my feelings for you, and decided it was her job  _ personally _ to make sure you became one.”   
  
“Essentially.”

“And she did it by showing you her emotions, and then- and then when she picked up you reacted to certain things, she- kept showing you more suggestive memories.”

“More than picked up- I’m not ashamed to say I went from not caring about deviating, to being desperate to. She was doing her best to help.”

“What- what finally made you- ya know. Deviate?” It was Nines turn to be embarrassed, and of course Gavin caught onto that, Nines ducking his face away as blue rose to it and seeing Gavin’s head pick up. “Well? What memory did you in?”

“When you told Tina, drunkenly I know, that- you thought you loved me. I knew- no- know- I love you. And I knew it then too- and wanted you to know so much- I charged that wall and broke it. I wanted to tell you the minute I did, but figured you’d be drunk then- so I just- waited to see if you would notice or if I had to tell you. I was going to tell you in private- well- Friday. But you kind of figured it out.”

Nines heard the chair scrape and his LED flickered red, tension dropping from his chest and into his guts as he was sure Gavin was walking away at the confession. But then hands cupped his face and he was brought into another kiss. There was no intense passion at this, just a soft press of lips against each other. His arms wrapped around Gavin, holding him tight, wanting to never let go with this phantom feeling of hands squeezing his thirium pump.

Gavin pulled back first to breathe, and the hands never moved. “Well, that takes care of one thing. I may have been drunk but I wasn’t lying- I do- I love you Nines. Fuck- you’ve been here for me for so long, never taking my shit, never- fuck. Don’t say it was coding either, cause I know better Nines- a lot of that wasn’t coding- just you, being just as stubborn.” He felt like someone removed  _ all _ the weight from inside him, and buried his face in Gavin’s shoulder.

“Scared the shit out of me asshole.”

“Pfft, like I’d turn you down now Nines. So we’re- we’re a thing then? Me and you- we’re-”   
  
“Together. Boyfriends, hopefully  _ very _ soon lovers, but yes- please. I didn’t go through months of Doa’s confusing as hell cat emotions just to back down here.” Gavin laughed then, and he was pulled into another kiss- a peppering of kisses that he responded eagerly to.

“Fuck- yes- love the sound of that.” Gavin went to pull back and Nines let out a small whine as he finally did so. “I gotta finish my food hornbot! Then- we can move this elsewhere, sound good?” Nines nodded, watching every movement the other made. He followed him to the table, grabbing the towel and balling it up. He took it to the hamper, helping himself to look around Gavin’s room while he was there. 

He picked up dirty clothes for the other, and then debated snooping for the lube when a memory helpfully provided it. Just making sure, he blinked as he opened the drawer. It was in a baggie with a toy, and Nines didn’t have to run a scan to figure out if it had been used recently. The memory Doa gave him when he came home was fresh in his head, and he felt bad for interrupting now.

He’d make it up to him very soon, pocketing the lube and placing the toy back. Hopefully the next time it was cleaned would be the last. He walked back out, hearing Gavin typing on his phone, fingers tapping the screen rapidly. He let him be, waiting in the living room. Doa came up to him, and he smiled at her, hand on her neck. Quick to convey his want for the other to stay away from the door, he got a loud burst of amusement in return. But Doa went to her cat tower, poking Bastard to wake him up to play.

Nines laughed softly, and watched the television, waiting on Gavin.


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I'm so glad you all loved this! What was a crack idea became this and I'm so glad I actually went and ran with it. Thank you for every single comment and kudos- that means so much to me and you guys make me smile every time!
> 
> Stay tuned for another longfic incoming! I am working on several events, but I have a fic getting beta'd and finished up as well that I hope you guys will love!
> 
> Thank you again so much for reading! And enjoy this chapter!

Really, if there was a trophy for patience, Nines was very certain he’d be a shoe-in for first place. “Nines- dishes are done!” Gavin made him wait-  _ further. _ Insistent on doing the dishes and cleaning up the place, Nines long since gave up on even pretending to know what was on the tv. Instead, he watched Gavin bend to clean up streamers that had fallen to the floor. Watched him stretch to pull the ones off the wall.

Hopping, all the muscles tensing- relaxing- up-  _ down _ \- “For fuck’s sake Gavin!” He felt at his wits end as he walked over, hand on Gavin’s shoulder to hold him down and then easily grabbing the balloon the other couldn’t reach. It popped, spooking both of the cats and he immediately pressed Gavin into the nearest wall, turning him just in time so his back would be against it. “I’m going to  _ seriously _ bruise you love, if you don’t cease teasing me.”

Gavin smirked at him, and Nines  _ knew _ it was intentional but to see him smirk, so proudly- he lost it. Actually lost it, hand moving up to tangle in Gavin’s hair and then pulling him into a kiss. The sudden forceful movement got a groan out of Gavin, and while he definitely pre-constructed their first time as being something loving and slow-

That was several days ago. He’d take anything from Gavin now. And the little bastard knew it, hands sliding up his chest and holding onto his shoulders. Nines tugged on his bottom lip, demanding entry afterwards and getting it, not without a short fight. His free hand traveled to Gavin’s hip, pulling theirs together and squeezing the muscles hidden behind fabric. Gavin pulled back, but Nines didn’t, his lips trailing further down, along his neck. “ _ Phck _ ,” left Gavin in one breath as Nines found his weak spot on his neck.

Nibbling gently, he began sucking a dark hickey, wanting nothing more than to bite. “We need- need to talk- boundaries. Gavin love,  _ fuck _ , I’m going to make you scream but I need to know you feel safe doing so.” Gavin was the one to pull him this time, and Nines eagerly met the kiss.

“Sweet- really sweet, but I’m not going into a full length discussion of what kinks are a no-go right now. Stoplight system, ok? I have wanted your teeth in my skin for fucking weeks now Nines- do I have to bend over the damn table to get you on me or-” Nines knew he was shutting Gavin up when he bit down on his shoulder. His teeth pierced, just slightly, into the skin and he groaned as blood hit his tongue.

Pushing away the analysis, even if he was highly amused at it’s helpful suggestion that  _ he _ was sexually frustrated, he instead focused on how Gavin’s back arched, hips pressing into his and the most blissful sigh leaving him. “Yes- like that- more Nines fuck.” Happy to do that, he moved up, littering bite marks and hickies all along Gavin’s neck. Each press of his teeth got Gavin’s breath to hitch, hips jerking just slightly, and Nines pushed him further into the wall. Each hickey got a soft whine, and Nines found he really loved how verbal Gavin was.

Soon though there was nowhere left to mark, and Nines pulled back with red staining his bottom lip. Gavin’s neck was completely  _ fucked _ , from beneath his jaw to the top of his shoulders, both sides had hickies and bite marks. Gavin was breathing heavily, lidded eyes looking to Nines’ before his eyes dipped to his lips. “Fuck you’re too hot.” Nines smirked at that, and pulled Gavin into another kiss. He was rewarded with a groan as he coaxed Gavin to explore this time. 

Both hands slipped down to Gavin’s hips. Gavin wasn’t light, by any means, a man of muscle and definitely not easy to throw around. Nines lifted him like he was nothing more than a bag of feathers, pulling him up to his hips and rumbling happily when legs wrapped around them. “Fucking showoff.”

“You love it.”

“Hell yeah I do.” Nines carried him through the house, letting Gavin make his own marks. He turned off his self-healing, ignoring his systems protests, and was glad he had half a mind to set most of his intimate programs to ‘natural’ days ago. The door was hastily kicked open as Gavin found his own weak spot, nails scratching down his back and getting him to shudder. Just as easily kicked close, Nines dropped Gavin on the bed, following him.

“Nines baby- you’re going to need to grab something from the drawer if-” Nines pulled the bottle out of his pocket, dropping his pants afterwards. “You little shit! You got in here?”

“I was going to fuck you on the couch if you kept being a tease- thought it would be best if I planned ahead.” Gavin laughed at that, and Nines looked up to see how red his face got.

“Guess you saw the toy then?”

“I did, and I am happy to inform you I will greatly outperform that.” He winked to the other, and Gavin’s hand threaded into his hair, pushing his face down into his stomach.

“Asshole- smug asshole wow I love you but you can be so full of yourself.”

“You’re going to be so full of me soon too.” That got another laugh, and Nines took the chance to lick and nip at the ‘v’ he kept an eye on for so long. There was a light fuzz, which didn’t surprise him too much, and Nines moved to his hip. There was a knife scar there, and after a sweet kiss he sunk his teeth in, cutting Gavin’s laugh off into a moan. Nines felt himself heat up at the sweet sound, and he was barely careful enough to avoid ripping the fabric of his boxers.

They were dropped and Nines was so thankful to finally see all of Gavin with his own eyes. His hand gently wrapped around Gavin, but his hips bucked, and he found his eyes looking up. Gavin’s chest was moving rapidly, arm thrown over his eyes and lips parted. “Beautiful,” came out as a mumble, before Nines was licking across the tip. It got a shout of his name, and Nines was happy to keep Gavin’s hips down as he licked and sucked on the tip.

“Nines- hurry the fuck up and prep me before I get off this bed and do it myself.” Nines laughed at that, but opened the bottle. He pulled back long enough to slick his fingers up, and settled back to sit on his legs. His own need was still trapped behind fabric, but it wasn’t painful. Not like Gavin’s looked to be at this point. He wanted to toy with Gavin, drag this out now that he finally had him, but he also wanted to make him scream.   


  
A finger traced around, pressing in gently when Gavin’s hips twitched in response. He eased the first finger in, gently gliding it in and out, finding very little resistance. “You’re still somewhat ready from the other night. I wonder- how far did you get Gavin?” He lowered his voice, knowing very well how the rumble affected Gavin. Watched shivers go down his body and his hands clutch the sheets.

“Not far- Nines,  _ more _ \- couldn’t get enough-” He was taking deep breaths in, and Nines adored the way he was trying to push further.

“Of course you couldn’t. I’ll give you everything you want Gavin, don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” He leaned down to kiss at a bitemark on his jaw, and slid in another finger. It was all slow, not too much he thought but Gavin probably felt otherwise. He let out a breath of air with a high pitch cry, the sound so quiet that Nines wouldn’t have heard it if he wasn’t right there. It felt odd, to hear him restrain himself when he was certain the other would be loud.

“How often did you do this while thinking of me- just in the other room?” It had to be the reason he got so quiet. “You know I’m right here love, I want to  _ hear _ you. I want the others to hear how beautifully you can scream.”

Gavin’s whimper was well worth the words, starting to move his fingers faster. “So many times- so many- Nines oh-  _ oh _ . Wanted you so bad- was so good, didn’t push- fucking hell  _ but I am now! _ ” Hips forced down, and Nines watched his eyes fly open as fingers scraped against his prostate. “ _ There again, Nines Ni _ -” Nines cut him off, pressing and rubbing the spot to watch Gavin arc his back, crying out with a louder keen.

Another finger joined in, Nines feeling more than impatient. “See- so beautiful and angelic when you can’t find words.” He kissed at his chest, then bit, making another set of sharp dots of red. Most of the spots before had closed up already, but Nines set a reminder in the back of his mind to clean Gavin off himself. Gavin stopped having many words to boss him around with, now just brokenly saying his name, but that was fine.   
  
He eased in one more finger before his free hand traced along Gavin’s length. It twitched, and Nines figured he was pretty close. Withdrawing that hand, he made quick work of getting his own boxers off. “Condom Gavin, same drawer?” He knew they weren’t in there, but he didn’t want to go digging around for them either.

“Fuck that! Fill me up Nines- not like you can exactly get anything and I’m clean anyways.” Nines felt his systems stutter at the request, but then he struck the bundle of nerves dead on. Payback in his own way. The fingers withdrew, and he happily recorded the whine and saved the way he chased his fingers.

“Patience love, something much better is replacing them.” Slicking himself with lube and tossing the bottle to the side, he drug Gavin to his hips, lining himself up. It was easy to lean down and kiss Gavin yet, and he was grateful for the height difference. He didn’t expect Gavin to bite down on his bottom lip, thirium bubbling at the strength put behind the bite. Nines was going to have to see about getting pain receptors for things like this in the future, Gavin sure responded well to it.

“You know I can’t-” Gavin was breathless but still determined to cut him off, a feral little grin on his flushed out face. His looked so  _ beautiful _ with his expressions so freely given out right now.

“Can’t feel pain, I know. Now whenever any of your buddies scan me, your thirium is going to stain my lips and you won’t be able to lick away my DNA for a while.” Nines blinked, actually caught off guard. He did scan Gavin, and he was absolutely right- his lips were stained with thirium, his own, and when his eyes blinked again he let out his own wrecked groan.

His hips snapped forward and  _ that _ wiped the smirk off of Gavin’s face, getting a beautiful keen as hands scrambled for purchase. Both of them wrapped around Nines, and his fingernails dug into his back. It caused Nines to moan lowly- there were so many nerves throughout from the redesign of certain features, to put it simply, he was sensitive on his back. The sudden pressure and heat around him, as well as the nails, he shuddered hard, breathing faster to help cool off his systems.

“Good- good baby- move.” He felt the smaller man’s hips twitch as he spoke, pressing down and moaning softly. Nines was definitely going to see how Gavin did with full control- and completely without. Another day though, for right now he listened, shifting his hips back slightly and rocking them forward. A shallow thrust, aiming slightly different. Gavin gasped at it, but it wasn’t the right response. A couple more tries before he got an ‘ _ oh fuck! _ ’ from the other, smirking slightly.

“Remember love- I want to hear you. Don’t hold back,” he pulled back as Gavin readied some no-doubt snarky reply, and snapped his hips forward, watching the reaction as he hit the spot dead on. The resulting  _ squeeze _ , of Gavin’s thighs, ass, hands- it felt amazing, and that alone had him groaning. But it was the loud cry of his name that had his breathing program stuttering- everything stuttering, nearly overloading. ‘ _ Again _ ,’ started frantically tumbling out of Gavin’s mouth and Nines scanned him, seeing he wouldn’t last long.

So he didn’t waste time being gentle- he set a hard and fast pace, getting Gavin to finally  _ scream _ as he clung onto Nines and his own responding growl was laced with static. He panted, internal fans kicking on along with his cooling system running faster, but focused on Gavin rather than the errors tugging at him. Gavin who was so wonderfully  _ gone _ , loud moans that shook and broke off randomly, every muscle pulled tight- going tighter as his back arched. He was covered in hickies and bruises and bitemarks, all of them caused by  _ himself _ , and Nines figured he wasn’t too far behind.

When Gavin started pushing back, nails drawing thirium on his back- Nines lost it. His movements became erratic, chasing the building surge of power and tension. He made sure not to lose control of course, but he could hear the bed complain very faintly. Then he couldn’t hear anything but a static laced groan, almost hiss like, as his vision cut out to a white feed. Visual down, his audio came back quicker, as well as his body sensors- just in time to hear Gavin’s cut out scream. If he was tight before Nines didn’t have a word in  _ any _ language for the pressure against his sensitive lower half, feeling something faintly hit his chest.

His hips slowed down, eyes blinking as he finally could see past the white of error coding. Everything calmed, still panting to cool down, and he just took in Gavin’s image. He was flushed red, bite marks and hickies, chest moving rapidly and his whole body sagged into the bed. There was his own mess of course, and Nines was so tempted to lean down and clean him up, but he had a feeling it would be too much right now.

Just pulling out made Gavin whine, body shaking as he did so. “Hush, I’m moving you to the side so I can lay down.” It got a grumble, Nines was certain there wasn’t even an attempt to form words there. He was so proud of the hoarse, raspy quality of his voice though, kissing a particularly deeper bite. “In five minutes I’m getting up to clean you, so enjoy cuddling now.”   
  
Then again, his own voice had static to it. Allowing the HUD to come into view, he could see several [ _ Stasis Required _ ] system alerts, different programs suffering from use. “Yeah yeah, don’t think you’re going back to your room after. I will koala my ass onto you.” Nines laughed at that, a hissing, buzzing and breathless noise, catching the way Gavin watched him do so. The little smile with the warmth in his eyes.

“Wouldn’t dream of it love. Just rest.” Five minutes passed and Nines happily noted they had a whole afternoon yet, and got up as he said he would. Gavin didn’t protest beyond a whine from the loss of heat, so he went to get everything he’d need to clean Gavin up. Wet cloth, some salve for the bitemarks and a towel. Bringing it back in, Gavin seemed to have other ideas. His brain helpfully provided that he was gone for only two minutes, and a few seconds, but Gavin had rolled over, legs spread open. He was a mess but already trying to get himself eager again.   
  
“You don’t- no downtime between rounds, right?” Gavin was going to be the death of him.

“No, I can easily override my refractory period several times before encountering errors.”

“Do it then, I wanna see how many rounds you can last big guy.” Yeah, Gavin was really going to be the death of him.

As he set everything aside, that- wasn’t such a bad thing though.


End file.
